


Paths Chosen

by Deathangelgw



Series: Destiny's Wheel [2]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gen, Het and Slash, Language, M/M, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Kaos has died to help the Troopers to get into the Youjakai. Can the Troopers succeed? And will they be able to find the stability they need to keep fighting?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 1/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine no sue…yea

Warnings: Angst, dark, swearing, violence…uh…other than that, same ole same ole as in chapter one!

Pairings: seems like the boys are taking a fancy to Kimiko, ne? oi…lucky stiff…

Rating: R for violence and language.

Note: aaah…a new chapter! Such new stamping grounds!

Feedback: Yes please!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The Samurai Troopers stared up in sorrow at the glowing column of light that would lead them to the castle of Arago. “I can’t believe Kaos is really dead,” Shu whispered softly, sadness in his voice.

 

“He sacrificed himself to get us there. We mustn’t let his sacrifice go to waste,” Ryo stated solemnly, receiving answering nods of agreement to this statement.

 

Touma looked over at the others and exclaimed, “So what are we waiting around here for?! Let’s go!”

 

But they all stopped as they heard soft weeping nearby. Looking over, their hearts broke as they saw Kimiko crying softly, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she rocked herself. Byakuen growled sadly as he walked over to her and nudged her face gently. She lifted her tear-stained face and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing softly. “I’m all alone, Byakuen. I can’t do this alone…” she sobbed as he purred softly, licking her tears gently away.

 

Gently then, she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair gently, soothingly. She looked up and found herself gazing into Ryo’s sad tiger blue eyes. He smiled slightly at her then murmured softly, “Kimiko, you aren’t alone. We’re here with you.” Her eyes filled again with more tears and she wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest. He smiled sadly as he wrapped his own arms around her and soothed her gently. “It’s ok, Kimiko. We’re here,” he whispered softly and she sniffled, calming.

 

She leaned back and smiled slightly, then blinked as he gently wiped her face of tears. Her eyes closed at the tender touch and she mumbled, “Arigato, Ryo.” She opened them again, determination in her violet eyes.

 

He nodded and then got up, helping her to her feet. She leaned against him for a minute, taking a deep breath, and then they both turned to the other Troopers, who were watching them both with sadness. She smiled at them reassuringly, and then declared, “Arago’s going down now. Let’s do this.”

 

Relief and confidence flashed across their faces as they nodded in reply. Nasuti smiled as she replied, “You go on then. And take care of each other. Don’t worry about us.”

 

Ryo smirked as he retorted, “Don’t worry. We’ll defeat Arago and get back the city and Jun’s mom and dad.”

 

Jun smiled happily as he agreed, “Hai. Kimiko-neechan, make sure they don’t mess up, k?”

 

She blinked, and then smiled as she looked slyly at her fellow Troopers. “Don’t worry, Jun. I don’t think I will have to do much,” she responded with a wink and a grin.

 

Touma smirked, as did the others as he cried, “Well, then let’s move it!”

 

“Right, Arago’s going down and we’re doing the taking!” Shu declared confidently.

 

Kimiko smiled slightly then became serious. “The Youjakai is not a playground. The dangers in there are tenfold what they were out here. Watch yourselves and believe in each other and your yoroi,” she instructed softly and they nodded.

 

Ryo stepped up and looked up at the bridge. There was a sad light within his eyes as he gazed upon the sacrifice that had been made. ‘No more sacrifices,’ he thought to himself firmly, and then looked over at his friends and comrades. Smirking, he said, “Ladies first.” Kimiko chuckled softly, and shook her head, but then crouched down and jumped, followed quickly by the others. They floated a bit, and then slowly spiraled up into the bridge.

 

They soared along for a few minutes when all of a sudden, the bridge began to shudder. Looking around in alarm, Seiji cried out, “What’s going on?!”

 

Changing swiftly in color, the bridge shuddered as they floated in the midst of it. “It’s Arago’s Ankoku Priests!” Ryo cried out as they were thrown around by the shock waves as the spirits blasted the bridge.

 

“This is bad!” Seiji shouted out over the roar of power.

 

“Float closer to me, now!” Kimiko commanded. They stared at her for a minute, and then complied, floating closer to her. She brought her hands up and formed a triangle with them. They watched as her hands glowed and a soft white bubble surrounded them.

 

“She created a shield around us!” Touma exclaimed in amazement as they looked at the shield. But then they gasped as it shuddered a bit.

 

Ryo floated closer to Kimiko as she bit her lip, sweat and pain on her face. “Can’t…hold it…for…much…longer…” she panted out. He tried to reach out to her, but was thrown about like the others by more shock waves.

 

Suddenly, the color spectrum began to change, taking on the colors of their yorois as the bridge pulsed. “What’s happening!?” Shu cried out as they watched in shock.

 

“The light spectrum is changing!” Shin called out, and then they all watched as bursts of light surrounded the bridge and destroyed the Ankoku Priests.

 

Kimiko panted softly as her arms dropped and she sagged. Ryo quickly grabbed her and held her against him as he asked, “Daijoubu ka?” She nodded weakly and closed her eyes, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

 

Seiji smirked. “Well, let’s hope nothing else happens,” he commented sarcastically.

 

Touma glared at him. “Don’t be so cocky!” he retorted hotly and Seiji shrugged.

 

Ryo glanced down in worry at Kimiko, but she just smiled weakly up at him and pulled away gently. She nodded her thanks as they continued their journey up to Arago’s castle. Ryo bit his lip as he watched her, realizing that he missed having her in his arms.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Troopers stared up at the looming castle, somewhat daunted. “Man, this thing is huge,” Shu muttered softly.

 

“Keep alert. We don’t know when they’ll come out to greet us,” Ryo ordered sharply. They nodded as they walked a bit forward.

 

Suddenly, Kimiko looked ahead sharply, and then jumped up out of the way as three spears shoved up from where she just had been. She flipped and landed next to Touma. “Oh man, that was close…” she muttered softly and Touma chuckled a bit.

 

“Heads up!” Shin shouted, and then Seiji cried out as he dodged a spear. Shu growled as he picked up a soldier that had popped up in front of him and threw it into a group of others.

 

Ryo fought another one, jumping up and slamming his foot into the helmeted head hard before taking down another one. “Some red carpet these guys rolled out!” he called almost laughing. He saw Touma and Kimiko fighting back to back, both doing flying kicks at a group of soldiers before landing and fighting some more.

 

“Hey guys, keep your eyes up! They’re trying to wear us down!” Shu said warningly as he knocked another couple of soldiers into a wall.

 

“At least we’re still alive! We’ve made it five minutes already and that’s pretty good!” Touma replied as he punched a couple of soldiers.

 

“We can’t keep this up for long though,” Seiji stated as he did a roundhouse kick to one soldier, decapitating it.

 

Shin smirked as he pushed a soldier away using the spear it held. “So what are we waiting for? Let’s get armed!” he suggested as he looked over at Ryo.

 

Ryo smirked and looked at Kimiko. They both nodded and Ryo commanded, “Right! Time to really show them some armor. Do it!” They all cried out in agreement and jumped up.

 

“Busou…REKKA!”

 

“KORIN!”

 

“TENKU!”  
  


“SUIKO!”  
  


“KONGO!”  
  


“Busou…REIKON!”

 

Kimiko smirked as they looked down at the waiting soldiers, almost glowing with their yoroi power. She looked over at the other Troopers and stated, “Hmm, seeing you boys with your yoroi certainly makes a girl think a bit on what’s underneath that hard metal.” She winked at them and snickered as blushes crossed all of their faces.

 

Clearing his throat, then throwing a grin at her, Ryo replied, “Back at ya, babe. Now, let’s give these guys a taste of real armor!”

 

“Right!” all of the Troopers answered him as they jumped down to meet the enemy. They fought hard, slashing and slamming their weapons into armored soldiers as they fought closer to the gateway.

 

Kimiko looked up as a pair of soldiers were slashed from behind her. She grinned as Shu winked at her. “Watch your back, Kimiko,” he commented with a grin.

 

Suddenly, her sai whipped past him, impaling two whom had been sneaking up on him. He paled a bit, and then looked at her. She winked and replied, “Watch your own back, Kongo.” He smirked and saluted her, then looked over as Touma pulled back an arrow.

 

“Shin…Kuu…HA!” he cried out.

 

“Shinzui…Ya…BAKUHA!” Kimiko called at the same time. She had brought her sais up together, forming a bow as an energy arrow formed. As Touma fired his arrow, hers joined with his, forming a blast that tore apart the area by them, destroying a mass of soldiers.

 

“Whoa! Talk about power!” Shu exclaimed as Kimiko and Touma grinned at each other.

 

They looked up as Ryo jumped up, shouting, “Arago! We’re coming to get you! Sou…En…ZAN!” With that, he slashed his attack at the castle.

 

“No, Ryo! Watch out!” Kimiko cried out as ran to him. Ryo gasped in shock as the blast rebounded and came right at them. Kimiko jumped in front of them and a bright light blinded them briefly. When they could see again, they saw Kimiko with her arms crossed in front of her. A brief shimmering glimmered before her before vanishing and she fell to her knees.

 

“Kimiko!” Ryo cried out as he ran to her and knelt down next to her. “Kimiko…what…” he asked as he looked at her.

 

She smiled slightly up at him, pain evident in her face as she whispered, “Ryo-san, remind me to never get you mad at me.” She panted a bit, and then looked up at the castle as Arago’s laughter floated down to them.

 

They all looked up as Arago’s face appeared before them at the top of the highest tower. “Samurai Troopers. Did you really think that I would let you come so easily into my castle?” he asked laughingly.

 

“Better give it up now, scumbag!” Shu shouted angrily as he stood near Touma and Seiji as Ryo got up with Kimiko’s arm around his shoulder.

 

Arago laughed again as three red flames appeared below him. “I do not think so, Samurai Troopers. But I have prepared a reception for you,” Arago retorted smugly as he disappeared and the three remaining Masho appeared.

 

“What?” Touma whispered in shock as they stared at the three flames.

 

Kimiko gasped softly and her eyes widened. Ryo looked at her. “Kimiko? Nani?” But she never got a chance to answer as the Masho attacked.

 

Rajura brought his hands before him and a blue web formed in his hands. “TOU CHI MOU!!” The ball exploded out, sending a tornado of blue kamas and fire blazing at the Troopers. They screamed in pain as they were blasted and slashed.

 

Anubis brought his datchi up as he cried out, “ANKOKU CHO GIRI!!” He slashed his datchi out and black lightening shot out, hitting the Troopers. Screams of pain were ripped from their throats as they were attacked brutally.

 

Naaza swung his venom katanas, forming a whip as he shouted, “JA GA KEN!!” The whip connected with Ryo, sending him crashing into a nearby wall. Shin and Kimiko were flung into a statue, while Shu, Touma, and Seiji crashed into the ground nearby.

 

Slowly, they struggled to sit up. Ryo groaned softly as he looked up barely at the three smirking Masho. “Where…where did they get this power?” he groaned out.

 

The three Masho laughed cruelly as the Troopers managed to stumble up. “Samurai Troopers, turn back now,” Rajura suggested as he chuckled evilly.

 

“Your battle will be for naught if you continue, Troopers,” Anubis sneered as he watched them. “Arago-sama will destroy you easily.”

 

The Troopers glared at the three. “We’re gonna take down you and your master, Masho. Count on it,” Shu stated angrily as he limped up.

 

The three laughed in evil amusement. “You will fail, Troopers. Your guide Kaos died and soon, so will you!” Naaza retorted in dark glee as they glowed in the flames of darkness. “If you dare…” was the final warning as the three disappeared, cackling in their dark powers.

 

“Wow, what just happened? Where did they get all that power?” Shin asked in shock as they stared up at the castle.

 

“They must’ve been taking their vitamins,” Shu commented as he looked up at where their mortal enemies were once.

 

“The Dark Realm,” Kimiko whispered softly, her eyes filled with fear as she stared.

 

They looked at her as Ryo asked, “What was that, Kimiko?”

 

She looked at them, fear evident in her eyes. “This is bad. They were just boiling with the Dark Realm’s power. It’s just like what it had been with Shuten. Their powers are now ten times stronger than before,” she explained softly and they stared at her.

 

But then, Ryo snorted and smirked. “And we’ll still defeat them, Kimiko. No worries on that one!” he replied and winked at her. She blinked, and then smiled, nodding in agreement.

 

“Well, should we knock?” Shin asked as they faced the gate before them.

 

“Nah, we already know they’re home,” Ryo answered with a smirk.

 

“Right. Shu, do it,” Seiji ordered as he looked at his friend.

 

Shu grinned and brought his arms up, flexing them. “You got it! Kongo to the rescue!” he cried as he went up to the gate.

 

Ryo looked over at Kimiko and asked, “By the way, Kimiko. I thought we could only do one attack with our yoroi. What did you do earlier?”

 

She looked over at him, and then grinned. “Oh that. It’s not an attack per say. More like an enhancement attack. It allows me to increase any of your attacks tenfold. But, I can only use it every now and then for it takes its strength from me directly, not…not from my yoroi like our attacks normally would,” she explained softly, looking away so she wouldn’t see the anger in their faces.

 

Before they could say anything to reprimand her for such a risk, Shu succeeded in opening the gate. They all cried out as a void seemed to envelop them, carrying them into a star filled dimension. They floated helplessly along, panic taking them slightly. Ryo straightened a bit and cried, “Stay calm! It’ll be done soon!”

 

“Hey! What’s that?” Shu called out as they saw a black swirl spread towards them.

 

“I’d know that blackness anywhere!” Seiji stated as they were enveloped.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Hey guys! You ok? Ryo?” Seiji called out as his no datchi flared to life with a green fire.

 

“Seiji?” Kimiko’s soft voice floated before her as she walked slowly into the light.

 

He smiled in relief as soon as he saw her. “Kimiko. You ok?” She nodded as she came over by him, looking warily around at the space they were in. He smiled sadly as he looked at her. She looked so frail and afraid in her yoroi, but then she looked at him and smiled. Her smile brought out the strength that they all knew was within her gentle countenance.

 

Suddenly, she gasped and reached out to him in alarm. “Seiji! Behind you!” she cried out and he gasped, jumping out of the way as a figure appeared, slashing at him. A soft clicking sounded in the background as Seiji landed next to Kimiko, who had pulled out her sais and was looking around warily. They stood back to back, facing the darkness together.

 

“Come on out, Anubis! We know it’s you!” Seiji called out into the darkness.

 

A soft cackle sounded around them as they watched themselves. They tensed as they saw flashes of a figure in white with an ugly ogre mask before them. “I’m not sure how I want to serve you up to my master. Alive, or freshly killed,” Anubis mused from the shadows. Suddenly, he shouted, “ANKOKU CHO GIRI!!” and black lightening struck out at them.

 

Seiji jumped in front of Kimiko, blocking the attack with his no datchi, grunting in pain as the blasts impacted and jarred his arms. “Seiji! What are you doing!?” Kimiko cried out in alarm, and then they both screamed as they were hit.

 

Anubis cackled in amusement as he attacked. “You would protect her yourself!? How noble!” he sneered as he attacked.

 

Seiji growled as he focused his Korin Ken and looked into the blade. “We have to find the real one…” he muttered, and then looked up as Kimiko stood in front of him, putting up a shield. “No, Kimiko! You can’t!” he cried out.

 

She looked back at him and commanded, “Find out which one is Anubis!” She cried out as the lightening crackled over her shield, quickly taking her energy. She fell to her knees as she struggled to keep the shield up.

 

“Iyah!!” Seiji shouted, and then focused. “There he is!!” he called out and jumped, leaping to the attack and slicing through the mask.

 

Anubis smirked as he tossed the white kimono away and watched as Seiji helped Kimiko to her feet. “How touching. Your feelings for each other will be the death of you,” he sneered quietly as he brought out his datchi of darkness.

 

Seiji looked at Kimiko. “Kimiko, get out of here and find Arago. I’ll deal with Anubis,” he murmured softly as they looked into each other’s eyes.

 

“No! I won’t leave you here to battle him alone, Seiji!” Kimiko cried desperately and he smiled softly, caressing a light finger across her face.

 

“You really are something, Kimiko. When this is all over, I hope you will show us more of your lovely spirit,” Seiji said softly. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed at him. Anubis’ laughter broke through though and Seiji turned from her and blocked his attack. Looking over his shoulder, he cried out, “Go Kimiko! Get Arago!”

 

“Seiji!!” she cried out as they vanished into the dark shadows. She sobbed slightly, confused and afraid, but then pulled herself up. She frowned in determination and ran off, searching for their enemy.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 2/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, all theirs yea.

Warnings: Dark, angst, violence, death, language, sap…this is the sad episodes people!

Pairings: oh hell…all of them are close friends.

Rating: R for violence and such.

Note: *sniffs* these episodes always made me sniffle cuz they were so SAD! Thanks to everyone still reading!

Feedback: Please!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Ryo panted as he ran through the castle. He tried to put aside the image of Shin fighting Naaza alone as he searched for Arago, fighting the tears that came. ‘Shin, I swear I won’t let you down...’ he thought to himself. “ARAGO!! Show yourself!!” he cried out angrily as he went from room to room.

 

Suddenly, a screen opened in front of him and he gasped as he stared at the head that floated there. “Ryo no Rekka, where are your friends? Did they abandon you?” Arago sneered as he watched the Rekka holder.

 

Glaring at the head, Ryo snarled, “Arago, if you weren’t already without your body, you’d lose it!” He raised his katanas and prepared to strike but was stopped suddenly.

 

“Ryo! No don’t!” Touma cried as he grabbed his leader’s arm, stopping him.

 

Ryo blinked in surprise. “Touma! You’re here!” he replied in relief, but then saw the serious look in his friend’s deep blue eyes.

 

“Yea, but I don’t know about the others,” Touma stated grimly then looked over at the floating head. “Answer me this, Arago! Why have you come into our world? Why are you here?!” he called out and Arago laughed in evil amusement.

 

“Foolish Troopers. Your former mentor Kaos should have told you more. I need your world. My world has become too large and I need your world,” Arago answered in smug evilness. “Look over there Troopers and see what I mean,” he instructed and they looked out, gasping in shock. As they watched, Ankoku Priests were being formed by the captured humans. “Our world survives on your hate and fear. With the power your people give to us, we shall soon be able to take over this pitiful world,” Arago explained and chuckled softly.

 

“No! Never!” Touma cried in horror as they stared at the spirits being formed.

 

Ryo turned from the horrifying image and glared at the floating head. “We as Samurai Troopers have sworn to defend this world and defeat you, Arago,” he declared in confident defiance. Touma nodded as he turned, facing the floating head as well.

 

Arago laughed. “I wonder if you can…” he mused in evil glee.

 

“If I have anything to say about it they will.” Kimiko’s soft voice floated up from behind them.

 

“Kimiko!” Ryo cried in relief as he and Touma looked at her. She smiled grimly at him and nodded, then turned her gaze back to their enemy.

 

Arago laughed again. “Kimiko no Reikon. You will die the same way that your mentor did…” he growled out in amusement before a red light blasted at them from him.

 

They cried out, covering their faces as the blast pushed them back a step. Arago laughed cruelly as Touma fired an arrow and was thrown back by the backlash. “Touma!” Ryo and Kimiko shouted. Running and jumping, they both attacked with angry cries.

 

A bright flare of power blasted the three Troopers out of the tower as Arago laughed mockingly. They cried out as they fell into the rain.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko cried out in pain as her body hit the roof hard and she rolled, sliding a bit before getting a handhold. She looked over as she heard Touma cry out in pain as he landed and slid towards the edge of the roof. She gasped and moved swiftly.

 

Touma grunted softly as his sudden descent was stopped at a jarring rate. He looked up into Kimiko’s strained face as she held onto his arm, the only thing keeping him from plunging to the ground.

 

She panted softly as she struggled to keep her grip, and then tried to haul him up. His eyes widened as her grip slipped a bit and they both gasped. “K-Kimiko, let me go!” he ordered urgently and she glared at him.

 

“No way! I told you I’d never let you fall, remember?!” she growled out, and then gasped in pain as her grip slipped again. Her eyes began to glow as she stared down at Touma and he gasped.

 

“No, Kimiko! You don’t have the strength!” he cried out, but she ignored him. Slowly, she pulled him up until he could help himself and they collapsed together on the roof safely. They panted as they lay together then Touma leaned up and glared at her. He was on top of her, relatively pinning her as they tried to catch their breaths. “Don’t you EVER do that again!” he growled out and she laughed softly.

 

“Ne, Touma. I do what I feel is right. And I always keep my word,” she replied softly and smiled up at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute, and then Touma smiled and leaned his head down. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She gasped softly in surprise, but then relaxed. Her eyes fluttered closed as they kissed before the need for air broke it for them. She stared up at him, surprise still within her gaze and he smirked back. She blushed then and looked away, saying, “We need to get to the others.”

 

He sighed softly then stood up, helping her up. She didn’t look at him as he murmured, “Hai, they’ll need our help.” She nodded and they both ran off to find the other Troopers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji slashed at Anubis, dodging the back slash that answered his attack and blocked the following strike. He looked over suddenly as a barrage of arrows rained down from above, causing Anubis’ attack to shift to defense. He smiled. “Touma!” the blond warrior called out, receiving a smirk from the archer.

 

Shu laughed as several youja soldiers went flying. “Hey babe! Come to join the party!?” he called out and Seiji smiled in relief as Kimiko slashed through a couple more soldiers before smirking at the Kongo bearer.

 

“Yea well, knowing you guys, you’d need our help!” she replied sarcastically, then jumped as Naaza attacked her, growling.

 

Shin jumped, blocking him as he grinned at Kimiko. “What took you two so long anyways?” he asked as he slashed at Naaza.

 

Touma snickered as Kimiko blushed slightly. “Eh, we got hung up after Arago blasted us out,” he explained as he shot at a couple of soldiers. Looking over at Shin, Touma asked, “Where’s Ryo?”

 

“I don’t know! He went after Arago!” Shin called out as he jumped away from Naaza.

 

Seiji blocked another attack by Anubis as he stated, “We can’t do this alone. We need Ryo!”

 

Shu grunted as he knocked Rajura away and looked over at Kimiko. “Hey Kimiko! Can you get a bead on him?” he asked and she frowned.

 

“That’s what’s worrying me! I can’t sense his mind! He must be unconscious. But…” She frowned as she slashed a couple more soldiers. “But, I can sense where his yoroi is. Catch ya later!” she called, then disappeared in a flash of light.

 

“Whoa! Did you see that?! She disappeared!” Shu cried as they grouped together and faced the Masho.

 

“Yea, other tricks indeed!” Touma added and grinned.

 

Seiji frowned. “If she did that, then Ryo must be in trouble. Let’s go find him!” he said urgently and they nodded, and then faced the Masho as they attacked.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jun and Nasuti ran, Byakuen right beside them as they ran. They gasped as they saw Ryo lying on the ground, unconscious. “Ryo-niichan! Are you okay?!” Jun cried out as he knelt down next to the Rekka holder.

 

Ryo moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, and then looked at Jun. “Huh? Jun! Nasuti! What are you doing here?!” he cried out as he sat up painfully. He gasped slightly, and then ordered urgently, “Get out of here, you two! It’s too dangerous!”

 

Suddenly, he looked over as something flashed, and then he gasped as Kimiko fell to her knees next to him. “Kimiko!” he cried out as he reached out for her.

 

She smiled slightly at him, and then cried out as a chain wrapped around her chest and yanked her back, slamming her into a wall. “No!” Ryo cried out then looked around. “Kuso! We’re surrounded!” he snarled in frustration.

 

Kimiko looked up and gasped as a soldier raised his gama. Suddenly, it was split in two and she smiled in relief as Shin grabbed her. She leaned against him, whispering her gratitude. They all gathered closer together, facing the youja soldiers. Touma looked at Ryo as he stood next to Jun and Nasuti. “Ryo!” he asked. Ryo nodded, and then winced in pain, stumbling slightly. Touma looked at him in concern. “Ryo?” Looking over at the troops near him, Touma fired his sure kill. “Shin…Ku…HA!”

 

They closed together, forming a square around Ryo, Jun, Nasuti, and Kimiko. Ryo looked over at Shu. “Shu?”

 

Shu smirked back as he replied, “Hey man! We’re pulling it together!”

 

Touma looked at them and ordered, “It’s time to put our yoroi together!” The others nodded and their yoroi glowed.

 

“Gi!”

“Shin!”

“Chi!”

“Rei!”

 

As Jun and Nasuti watched, the yoroi of their friends glowed brightly, crackling with power. Nasuti looked over at Kimiko and asked, “What’s going on?”

 

Kimiko smiled as her yoroi glowed brightly along with Ryo’s. “They are bonded through the yoroi and more,” she stated softly as Ryo leapt to the top of the pyramid formed by the other Troopers.

 

“Jin!”

 

All around the group, the soldiers were destroyed as lightening lashed out from the pyramid. As they surveyed the damage, the group suddenly heard Arago’s laughter from the tower.

 

“Samurai Troopers. You have indeed grown powerful in your yoroi. Would you like to see its full potential, Ryo no Rekka? Then return it to me,” Arago commanded in evil amusement.

 

“What do you mean?” Ryo asked suspiciously then noticed Kimiko’s tense watchfulness.

 

Arago laughed. “I’m surprised Kaos didn’t tell you. Your yoroi belong to me,” Arago replied as if talking to a child.

 

“No way! Their yoroi can’t belong to you! The Samurai Troopers are good!” Jun cried defiantly.

 

“But it does,” Arago stated sharply. “I will have their yoroi and they shall serve me, united as one in my will as I conquer this world!” he declared as the ground began to crack. Suddenly, a pale pink armored hand came up beneath them, scattering them.   
  


Ryo cried out as he was grabbed while he tried to jump free with Jun. The fist smashed into the roof several times before Shin and Shu got him free. They watched in shock as Ryo’s yoroi went out of control and vanished, leaving the Rekka wearer weak and unconscious. Seiji got to him and leapt to safety. “Hold on Ryo! I’ve got you covered,” he said soothingly as he jumped over by Touma and Shu.

 

Kimiko ran suddenly and a shield glowed to life as Arago tried to attack Shin again where he lay after helping Ryo and getting smashed. She groaned in pain as the hand attempted to squeeze the shield. She looked over her shoulder. “Shin! Onegai, you have to get up! I can’t hold this for long!” she gritted out. Shin groaned softly as he stirred, opening his eyes slightly.

 

Arago laughed cruelly. “Kimiko no Reikon, you will die. Just like your mentor and your yoroi will serve me,” he stated confidently.

 

Kimiko growled as she looked back at the hand. “You will never have them, Arago! I swear! Over my dead body will you have them!” she shouted defiantly, increasing her shield.

 

Arago laughed again as he murmured, “So be it.” The hand squeezed again, sending power crackling through the fading protection. Kimiko screamed in agony as she fell to her knees, struggling to maintain the shield. Shin sat up and reached out to her as the shield collapsed and Arago’s hand came at them both, smashing them into the roof.

 

“Shin! Kimiko!” Shu cried out as he and Touma went to try and help them. The hand moved up, holding a limp Kimiko as they attacked, trying to free her. Crashing down into the roof, the hand came up again, still holding Kimiko as Shu and Touma tried to get back up.

 

Smashing down again, the hand moved up, leaving Kimiko lying in a heap. Slowly, she leaned up and looked at the Troopers. “Listen to me, Samurai Troopers. I believe in you. Don’t give up. Trust and believe in yourselves, your yoroi, and each other,” she instructed softly and firmly. She fell back down as her yoroi glowed bright gold and she vanished in a ball of light.

 

“NO!” Seiji, Shu, and Touma yelled, but could do no more as the hand came down. Seiji and Shu leapt out of the way, but Touma got caught. He was dragged up into the air, and then used as a club, smashing into Shin. Shu tried to help, but was struck away.

 

As Shu and Seiji watched, Touma and Shin glowed indigo and blue. “Iya desu! Shin!! Touma!!” Seiji exclaimed in horror as Ryo woke. He gasped in horror as his two friends disappeared.

 

Shu growled in anguish. “Ore…” he declared in grief stricken determination. Getting up and facing the approaching limb, he called on his attack. “Gen…TESSAI!” But instead of stopping, the hand reflected the attack, sending Shu painfully back to just in front of Seiji and Ryo.

 

“No Shu!” Seiji shouted as he watched Shu glow bright orange.

 

“Can't take anymore!” Shu cried out then screamed as he disappeared. The four glowing spirits of their friends disappeared into the tower.

 

Ryo closed his eyes in grief. ‘Shu…Shin…Touma…Kimiko. All of them died to protect me,’ he thought in anguish, and then looked up at Seiji.

 

Seiji looked down at him. “Ryo, I have to fight,” he declared softly.

 

Ryo smiled slightly. “I wish I could with you,” he whispered regretfully.

 

Smiling back at him, Seiji replied, “Kimiko said to believe in each other and our yoroi. Our yoroi, it holds great power.” He leaned in and murmured softly, “I believe in your yoroi, Ryo.”

 

Ryo leaned up. “I believe in you,” he whispered softly. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt his yoroi glow, reacting to another force nearby. He reached out slightly, leaning more against Seiji as a gentle power flowed through him, healing him.

 

Seiji gasped softly. “Ryo! Your yoroi is healing your wounds!” he declared in amazement. Looking up as he stepped away, he stated, “I have to go fight Arago.” Ryo nodded, and then they both cried out as the hand smashed up from under them, sending them flying. Seiji looked down as Ryo rolled down the roof. “Ryo!!” he cried out, then turned and faced the incoming appendage. Raising his datchi, he slashed through the length of the hand, and then watched in horror as his datchi shattered. Eyes wide in fear, he cried out as he was smashed into the roof.

 

“Seiji!!” Ryo screamed in anguish as he watched Seiji fall off the roof, then disappear. Gritting his teeth in grief, Ryo looked angrily up at the hand. “You’re mine!!” he snarled out. “Busou…REKKA!!” Standing in his yoroi, he faced the towering visage of his enemy. Suddenly though, he felt his yoroi react, and then turned his head as he heard someone jump up behind him. “Shuten!” he cried in surprise, then gasped as he saw ‘Chu’ glowing brightly on the forehead of the Oni Masho.

 

“I must help fulfill Kaos’ prophesy,” Shuten stated firmly, then jumped up as the arm came at them again. “Join with me, Rekka!” he cried out as he brought out his kusari gama.

 

“Sou En ZAN!!” Ryo shouted as he jumped up as well.

 

“Kou Rai SEN!!” Shuten shouted and their attacks combined, white and red holding the hand back as the chains wrapped around it. They kept the attacks up, struggling to hold it back, but the power of Arago was too much for them. Clenching into a fist, the hand yanked the chains up, taking Shuten with it. Shuten cried out, then screamed as the now reconnected hand absorbed him.

 

Ryo watched in horror as his last ally was absorbed and Arago walked out in full armor. He gritted his teeth as he watched Arago admire his new armor, the armor his friends’ lives had created. ‘No! I-I can’t let it end this way! I WILL have revenge!’ he told himself angrily as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Arago!!” he shouted in rage.

 

Arago laughed as he looked up at where Ryo was standing on one of the obelisks. “Ryo no Rekka, do you like my new armor? With the power of nine of the ten yoroi, I am invincible!” he replied as he laughed wickedly.

 

Ryo gritted his teeth. “I will not allow you to defeat me, Arago! I will have vengeance for my friends!!” he shouted as he jumped up. He landed on Arago’s arm as the Demon lord lashed out at him. Running up the arm, he flipped his katanas so he could make a swift strike down when he got to his target. But he never made it as Arago moved his arm swiftly and tossed the young man to the roof. Ryo dodged the next attacks, and then jumped up high. “Sou…En…ZAN!!!” he shouted, sending blistering white fire down at Arago.

 

Arago laughed mockingly as the power surrounded him, melting everything around him. Ryo gasped in shock as he saw the undamaged lord looking up at him and laughing. “He didn’t even move! Why?!!” he cried in shock and Arago cackled.

 

“Foolish Rekka. I have the power of nine yoroi surging through me. You cannot defeat me! I will have your yoroi. NOW!” Arago commanded in determination as he slashed his sword at Ryo. Ryo dodged the attack barely, then braced against the broken base of the obelisk that Arago shattered as a result of missing. He leapt up, but was caught by Arago. He cried out in pain as Arago squeezed him, laughing harshly. “Now,you shall be mine and my yoroi will be complete! You will serve me now and forever!!” Arago declared in triumph.

 

Ryo struggled. “I’ll never serve you!!” Ryo shouted in defiance then gasped in surprise as a jolt went through him. He felt them, felt the others as they fought against Arago from the inside.

 

Arago snarled as he seemed to struggle with himself. Ryo fell from his fingers as he growled. “Blast them! They think to defy me as you do. But they will not succeed,” he declared in smug confidence.

 

Ryo looked up at Arago in shock. “My friends. They’re still alive. Which means, I have to save them somehow and still destroy Arago. But how?” he said softly in wonder.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The five Troopers that had been captured floated serenely in an empty void. They slept peacefully, but their minds were anything but peaceful.

 

/He’s trying to get Ryo! And using our own attacks!/ Seiji cried in horror.

 

/We gotta stop this train now!/ Shu snarled in determination.

 

/But how? We’re trapped here! What can we do to help him?!/ Shin asked anxiously.

 

/There’s got to be something we can do!/ Touma growled out as he fought against the bonds holding them as strongly as chains.

 

/There is though,/ Kimiko revealed softly, her voice filled with calm.

 

The four Troopers gasped softly in shock. /Well don’t keep us in suspense, girl. Tell us!!/ Shu cried excitedly.

 

She laughed softly. /Troopers, don’t you feel it already? How is it that you are able to communicate with each other right now? What have I told you to trust in?/ she questioned soothingly.

 

The Troopers were silent as they thought about what she had just said, when Touma gasped. /Duh! Our yoroi! Didn’t you guys feel it?! When we bonded our yoroi together to form that pyramid, our spirits were connected! That’s why we can feel each other and Ryo right now!/ he explained excitedly.

 

Seiji smirked. /So, if we can feel each other through the yoroi bond, we should be able to control Ryo’s armor together!/ he added.

 

/All right! Then we can control Arago as well!/ Shu declared in glee and Shin snickered.

 

/You’ll need help. Take what little strength I have left and use it, Samurai Troopers,/ Kimiko stated firmly and, before they could protest, sent her remaining energy to them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo panted as he watched Arago approach him, helpless. ‘Is this where it all ends? Wh-what was the point if we were never meant to succeed?’ he thought to himself, and then closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his friends near him, with him. ‘My friends, sumanu. I failed you. I’ll be with you soon,’ he thought in sad resignation. All of a sudden, he found himself standing, his katanas at the ready to attack. He blinked in shock. “Huh? What’s going on?”

 

Arago’s angry cry alerted him and Ryo looked up in shock. “Blast you for defying me!!!” Arago cried out in rage as he glowed green, orange, blue, indigo, and gold.

 

Ryo stared in shock as Arago struggled to move.

 

/Ryo! Don’t give up!/ Touma called out.

 

/Fight Arago!!/ Seiji ordered as Ryo stared up at the struggling demon lord.

 

/Get him now while we hold him!!/ Shin’s normally calm voice shouted out.

 

/What are you waiting for, man?! Do it!/ Shu demanded.

 

/Don’t worry about us! Just take your best shot!/ Touma called out as Ryo balked.

 

/RYO!!/ all four called out.

 

“No! I can’t! I’ll kill you in the process!” Ryo cried out in horror, tears coming to his eyes. “I can’t risk it!!”

 

/Why do you think we saved you?! You’re the best one to get him!/ Touma called out as he brought the resisting katanas forward slightly.

 

/Our souls are in your hands. Take your best shot!/ Seiji yelled as he got the katanas pointed at the trapped demon lord.

 

“Yamete! Yamete onegai!!” Ryo cried out as he closed his eyes, trying to fight what had to be done.

 

/What are you waiting for!? Take your shot and destroy this maggot!/ Shu asked incredulously.

 

/Use the power of Rekka! Show the power and destroy Arago!!/ Shin cried out.

 

Ryo sobbed. “No! I can’t! I can’t kill Arago if it means killing you!! Don’t ask me to PLEASE!” he shouted as he separated his katanas and fell to his knees.

 

Arago blinked as he stared at his now moving body and laughed in evil satisfaction. “Your time for living has expired. Give your yoroi to me,” he cried in glee as he advanced towards the sobbing Rekka. Ryo looked up as Arago pointed his sword at him. “NOW!”

 

Ryo screamed as he was surrounded by red energy, immobilizing him as he was brought up before Arago. ‘Is this where it ends? What was the point if we were never going to win? Jun. Gomen nasai. I failed you. Kimiko, forgive me,’ he thought to himself in utter defeat.

 

“Ryo.”

 

Ryo looked up and gasped as Kimiko appeared before him, cherry blossoms flowing around her as she smiled at him. "Ki-Kimiko?” he asked softly, eyes wide.

 

She smiled and floated to him, then wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaning in, she pressed her forehead to his and he gasped softly as Jin and Ai mixed, mingled in power between them. She closed her eyes as she smiled. “Ryo, this battle has been occurring for centuries. Let us show you why we are all involved,” she whispered softly and opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked down.

 

He followed her gaze and gasped. “N-nani? Doko?” he asked softly and he heard Kaos speak.

 

“This is a thousand years ago, in a time when youja roamed freely among man,” Kaos explained softly as Ryo and Kimiko watched history repeat itself. They watched as Arago’s demon armor was made into ten mystical yoroi, dispensing the power of the evil yoroi into lesser forms.

 

Ryo looked ahead as Kimiko disappeared and he reached for her, only to find himself staring at Arago. Arago laughed as he said, “Now that I have all ten of my yoroi, this world will be mine!”

 

Crying out in agony as lightening shot out and surrounded him, Ryo yelled, gasping, “Kaos, gomen nasai! I have failed you!” Arago laughed in triumph as he absorbed the final Samurai Trooper.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo sighed as he floated in blackness. /Where am I? Am I dead?/ he asked softly, then looked down and smiled. His five friends were floating serenely in the void beneath a cherry tree in full bloom. /Touma. Seiji. Shin. Shu. Kimiko. At least we’ll be together even in death,/ he cried softly as he sat down in the middle of their small circle. He slumped forward, relaxing after his struggles finally.

 

A chiming in the air woke him from his brief reprieve and he looked up. /Kaos, onegai. Just let me rest,/ he pleaded softly, then looked down.

 

Kaos sighed sadly. /Samurai Troopers, well done. You battled as best you could. I had no right to ask you to fight. The yoroi chose you for your strength and courage. My battle should not have become your battle. There was to be an end, but not this way,/ he declared sadly as he appeared before each Trooper’s side, lingering at Kimiko’s the longest before he began to fade away.

 

/Kaos?! No! You can’t stop fighting!/ Ryo cried, pleading as the monk faded slowly from view.

 

/As long as there is hatred in human hearts, I cannot win. This battle is destiny, a never-ending battle that mirrors the battle within human hearts. As long as there is despair and anger, the side of evil will always battle the side of good./ Slowly, Kaos became Arago as the demon lord took over the litany.

 

Ryo growled as he stood up. /I won’t believe that this is the end!/ he called out and Arago laughed mockingly.

 

/But you cannot win. Your friends whom you thought you were saving are here with me,/ Arago stated as a small ball appeared, showing the five in limbo.

 

/No!/ Ryo cried out in horror as he saw his friends’ suffering.

 

/Because you gave up and betrayed them, they will wallow in anguish and hatred, loathing you for failing them!/ Arago added in evil amusement as the ball vanished and surrounded him with a gray fog.

 

/No! I was doing it for them I swear!/ Ryo cried out, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

 

/Ryo, don’t listen to him,/ Kimiko said softly as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms securely around his chest.

 

He looked over his shoulder at her face and saw the serene smile that graced her lips. /Kimiko? Demo.../ he trailed off and she smiled, and then kissed his cheek.

 

/They do not hate you, Ryo. Love is not destroyed so easily,/ she reminded softly.

 

/Love?/ he asked quietly as he leaned back into her embrace, closing his eyes at the comfort she offered.

 

/Hai, love. For there is no greater love then when one lays their life down for a friend,/ she replied softly. /Ryo, trust yourself and use the bond that is within you. Use the strength, trust, courage, and love that bonds you all in this battle. And let love be your guide,/ she murmured gently and he gasped softly as he felt her chi flow into him.

 

His eyes flew open as he felt himself renewed. /Seiji, Touma, Shin, Shu!! Wake up and help me! We have to defeat Arago together or we’ll lose this battle!/ he cried out as Jin glowed brightly on his forehead.

 

The answering glows of Shin, Chi, Rei, and Gi shone on the other four Troopers’ foreheads as they answered his call, connecting to him through their yoroi and their love.

 

/I fight with wisdom and truth! I fight for justice with grace and love! That will always be my way!/ he cried out as he jumped up and left the void that had held them prisoner.

 

Arago cried out in surprise as a red glow shot out from him and Ryo appeared on an obelisk not far from him. “Nan desu te!?” Arago snarled in surprised anger.

 

Ryo smirked, and then growled as he called on the powers of his friends instinctively. Arago gasped in shock as the kanjis of Shin, Rei, Chi, and Gi glowed brightly on his chest plate, then shot out and melded with Ryo’s yoroi. Arago stared as a bright white light flared up and out, then sparkled down in embers as Ryo emerged in bright white armor, katanas crossed in front of him and the fires of rage swirling in his eyes. “You’re going down, Arago!” Ryo cried out and Arago laughed.

 

“I do not think so, Ryo no Rekka. DIE!” Arago cried out as he slashed at the warrior. Ryo jumped up, avoiding both the first and second slashes, then dodged and landed in front of the demon lord. “You cannot escape me!” Arago declared as he brought up his sword. Ryo shouted in challenge as Arago swung his sword down. Ryo growled angrily as he held off the attack then pushed it off of him, much to Arago’s shock. Arago brought his sword up again to strike, but then stopped suddenly, halting mid swing as 'Ai' glowed brightly.

 

/Ryo! Hurry! While I hold him!/ Kimiko called out and Ryo’s mouth firmed in determination.

 

Jumping up, a bright white flare surrounded him as he screamed out, “Sou…En…ZAN!!” Arago cried out in fury as the white power hit him square in the chest, plunging him back to the nether realm in a white flare of power.

 

As the power dissipated, five glowing balls came out of the dark void before it vanished and surrounded Ryo as the glow disappeared around the exhausted Rekka holder. Jun, Nasuti, and Byakuen watched in delighted shock as the six Troopers floated down from the sky.

 

Seiji, Touma, Shin, and Shu opened their eyes in shock, realizing that they were alive as they looked at each other. Ryo slowly opened his eyes, and then gasped as he looked up at his friends in relief. He looked forward as Kimiko smiled at him. “Well done, Samurai Troopers. Well done,” she stated softly in approval and Ryo smiled, eyes filling with tears as he closed them, happy that the battle was over.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 3/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, all for fun…no sue!

Warnings: a big SLAP OF YAOI AND SAP!! Big time warning! We have male/male sex happening in this part! So if you no like, then I suggest you skip the next few parts because the guys get REAL close henceforth. Also, some angst and dark as well. Sniffles to add to the sappy sex…hehe.

Pairings: oh yea. I have to give those, right… Uh, hehe. In NO specific order: ShuxSeijixRyoxToumaxShin. And then add on to that guys+OC

Rating: *slaps up NC-17 and grins*

Note: I apologize for the length of my last one. I wanted to get that part done with so I could finally get to this part. I suppose I coulda broken it up, but I was feelin' lazy. I get that way every now and again…^__^ ANYHOO, like I said, big time yaoi stuff in here coming your way! Enjoy or go, your choice!

Feedback: Much loved thankies!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Nasuti smiled softly as she drove along. They had dropped Jun off at his parents’ place shortly after the battle had stopped. They had all been glad when they saw the happy family reunited. All except Kimiko. Kimiko had passed out immediately after the six had landed on the ground and hadn’t woken since. At first, they had all been afraid that she was dead, she was so still. But, at Seiji’s reassurance, they knew she was just deeply asleep.

 

“Nasuti, are you sure it’s all right with you for us to be alone for a few days at your place? I mean, we don’t really know you all that well, and...” Shin asked quietly and Nasuti smiled over at him as she pulled into her long driveway.

 

“It’s all right, Shin. You guys need to rest and be together. And I think that right now, you need to be alone without me around, just to help Kimiko,” Nasuti replied reassuringly.

 

“Nasuti, domo arigato. We don’t mean to impose, but you understand us pretty well,” Seiji murmured softly as he looked over at Ryo and Kimiko as they lay sleeping in Touma and Shu’s arms. Touma almost seemed to be holding Kimiko possessively, worry deep within the tired cerulean eyes.

 

Nasuti smiled. “Don’t worry about it! I need to get a hold of my school anyways. There’s plenty of food to eat and enough rooms to bunk up in if you don’t mind. There is another bedroom on the main floor that I think you should save for me, since it is my room,” she explained and grinned as the awake four laughed softly. “But, just rest and relax. You guys deserve it,” she added as she finally pulled up.

 

Shu whistled, impressed as they looked up at the mansion style house. “Whoa, Nasuti-chan’s loaded!” he cried in awe, and then yelped as he was elbowed weakly by a groggy Ryo.

 

“Ne, Ryo, how are you feeling?” Seiji asked as he leaned in to look at Ryo as he opened his eyes.

 

Ryo smiled slightly and asked, “Someone get the number of the Youja bus that hit me?” The others laughed softly and he grinned. “Kimiko? Is she..?” he asked as he tried to sit up.

 

“Whoa buddy. Take it easy. She’s right here,” Shu replied gently as he tilted his friend so he could see Touma as he held Kimiko.

 

Ryo's eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. “She’s so frail. You’re sure she’s sleeping?” he asked softly, despair in his voice as he looked at her hollowed face and dark circled eyes.

 

“Yea, she’s sleeping. She’s been asleep since we got back. Didn’t even budge when Touma picked her up. That gave us a scare,” Shu explained as he scooted over and handed Ryo out to Seiji as he stood waiting outside of the car. Shin had gone in with Nasuti to see where everything was. Ryo sighed softly as Seiji gently took him out of the car, letting the Rekka holder lean on him as they stood waiting for Touma and Shu to get out of the car with Kimiko.

 

“She’ll be ok, Ryo,” Seiji added softly as he looked down at his friend.

 

Ryo smiled softly, just enjoying the soft beauty in his friend’s face before turning to watch as Shu took Kimiko from Touma. ‘Kimiko said we were bound by love. Could she mean something else?’ he wondered as he watched Shu and Touma softly joke around as the blue haired archer took their sleeping friend from Kongo and went into the house. Seiji and Ryo went in as well with Shu, then went upstairs after bidding Nasuti farewell with the assurance that she would come back in about a week or two. Ryo looked up at Seiji as they came to the top of the stairs. “Can we say good night to Kimiko before heading for bed?” he asked softly, then blushed as he looked down.

 

His chin was tipped up though and he looked into Seiji’s lavender eyes. Seiji smiled softly as Shu grinned. “Sure, Ryo. I think she might like the reassurance that we’re all ok,” he replied softly and Ryo smiled back.

 

They went into the room that was now designated ‘Kimiko’s’ and watched as Touma tucked the comforter up around her shoulders gently. Shin finished folding her clothes and put them on the side and they all sat near or on her bed. Ryo reached over and laced his fingers with hers. “Kimiko, I know that you are asleep. Hopefully you are dreaming of good times. And maybe, hopefully, us,” he whispered softly as the others watched him. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. “Girl, we’re here for you. We’ll be here when you wake up, waiting for you. And maybe we can all start a new life together,” he added softly, and then looked at the others. They all nodded, smiling softly as they reached over and put their own hands on top of the two joined hands.

 

“Sleep well, sweet one,” Shin murmured softly, then kissed her cheek.

 

“We’re nearby, so just call on us,” Shu added just as softly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

 

“Let us be there for you like you’ve been there for us,” Seiji whispered gently as he kissed her other cheek.

 

“We’ll always be together, Kimiko. Rest assured,” Touma said tenderly and kissed her gently on the cheek as well.

 

Ryo smiled gently as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, then whispered, “Be well soon.” They all stood up and, after one last gaze at their sleeping friend, turned and walked out, Ryo leaning on Touma as they left the room. They all looked over as they heard a soft growl and smiled. “Byakuen!” Ryo exclaimed in soft joy as he knelt down and received the wet kiss from the happy tiger. The others came over as well, petting and hugging the big cat in greeting. Byakuen purred at them, then turned towards Kimiko’s room. They watched as he went into the room, then sat down in the center of the room, curling up to sleep. They all smiled. “Byakuen will watch over her,” Ryo stated softly and the others nodded in agreement.

 

They all went over to Ryo’s room and sat down on one of the beds. They didn’t say anything as they looked at each other silently, the realization that they were indeed alive and successful hitting them into silence. Ryo felt a tear roll down his cheek as he held onto Touma’s hand as it found its way to his own, then suddenly, they were together, hugging each other in relief and joy.

 

“You all made it! I can’t believe it!” Ryo whispered tearfully as he clung to Shu, who had wrapped his big arms around him in a hug. He felt slender fingers comb through his hair as another hand rubbed his back and another his thigh.

 

“Yea, we made it all right,” Touma replied softly, surprising Ryo at the choked sound. He looked up and saw that he wasn’t the only one near tears, as the others were all tearful as well. Ryo looked up at Shu and smiled slightly, receiving a tremulous smile in return from the Kongo holder. He brought a trembling hand up and caressed the other’s face gently, wiping away the tears. Shu bit his lip at this gentle touch, then closed his eyes and leaned into it.

 

Suddenly, it wasn’t Ryo’s hand, but his lips taking away the tears, kissing them gently. Then, it wasn’t cheeks he was kissing, but lips as Shu tilted his head a bit to capture the raven-haired boy’s lips in a tender kiss. Ryo gasped softly then leaned into it a bit before pulling back and smiling. Shu smiled back, then looked over Ryo’s shoulder and grinned. He turned Ryo in his lap and Ryo bit down on a moan at the image before him.

 

Seiji was kissing Shin, tongue twining with the red head’s as Touma slowly undid both shirts and slid them off, exposing pale smooth skin. Seiji and Shin both gasped softly as Touma caressed a light hand down their chests, grinning at Ryo and Shu. Ryo grinned back, then shifted, not able to contain a moan as he felt Shu hardening underneath him. Shin and Seiji pulled out of the kiss, panting softly as they looked over at Ryo and Shu. Shu purred softly into Ryo’s ear and asked, “Did I ever tell you guys that I think you are the most beautiful creatures I’ve ever seen?” They all smiled as they looked over at Shu.

 

Ryo turned his head and found himself staring into stormy gray eyes and blushed at the desire evident in those eyes. Shu smirked at him, then looked over as he felt the bed shifting. Ryo looked over as well and couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped as Seiji crawled over to them seductively, eyes dark with passion. He looked over as Shin took off his pants, then Touma’s shirt and pants and the two began to kiss passionately, running their hands all over each other’s chests.

 

Seiji smirked as Shu pulled Ryo’s shirt off and threw it to the ground, causing Ryo to gasp in surprise as he came back against bare skin. Seiji knelt before the two, sliding his pants off before crawling in and straddling Ryo’s hips. Leaning in, he kissed Ryo gently, swiping the closed lips with his tongue before pushing through them into Ryo’s hot mouth.

 

Ryo moaned softly as his eyes closed. He felt Shu run his hands gently up and down his arms, then down to his pants button, slowly unbuttoning it and sliding a curious hand inside. Ryo moaned loudly and bucked as Shu’s fingers glided over the hard flesh he found there, then wrapped around it and pumped it slowly. Ryo groaned as Seiji began licking a hot path down Rekka’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth as he pulled Ryo’s pants off, freeing him. Ryo blushed then and asked softly, “Have any of you ever done this before?”

 

They all stopped and looked at each other, then at Ryo. Shin blushed slightly and nodded. They all stared at him in surprise. “Well, yes. I have. But well, I…well, let’s just say I know what to do,” he replied, blushing brighter still.

 

Shu snickered as he commented coyly, “Well, little fishy, have you been holdin’ out on us?”

 

Touma chuckled softly, then looked over at Ryo, who, out of all of them, was the only one fully naked. “Mmm, Ryo, you look delicious,” he purred out as he crawled over, then kissed the flushed boy. “Wonder how good you taste,” Touma whispered, then bent down under Seiji and took Ryo fully into his mouth.

 

Ryo cried out as his back arched then moaned as he saw Shin and Seiji whispering something. But, he soon found that he didn’t care as Touma sucked on him slowly, swirling his tongue around his hot sex. Biting his lip as he tried to breathe slowly through the pleasure, Ryo rocked into the hot mouth, moaning as he felt Shu rock into him from behind. He knew he couldn’t hold out long as the sweet torture continued and soon was emptying himself into Touma’s waiting mouth. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Touma sat up and licked his lips in pleasure. “Mmm, I was right. You do taste delicious,” Touma purred out and winked at Ryo.

 

“How about sharing a bit there, Touma?” Shu asked huskily then moaned as Touma leaned in and kissed him passionately, sharing Ryo’s taste with the Kongo wearer. Ryo decided payback was about due as he began to suck a new trail down Touma’s arched neck, causing a delicious moan to come from the throat he was caressing. Suddenly, Ryo found himself lying on his back, being kissed brutally by Seiji. He moaned softly and arched up as hands caressed him all over.

 

He perked up as other moans mingled with his, then gasped softly as a finger caressed gently at his entrance. His eyes opened wide and he looked over to the side to see Touma stretching Shin slowly, but surely. Turning his passion hazed gaze forward just as the finger pushed into him slowly, Ryo saw Seiji getting the same treatment from Shu. Panting softly as they all adjusted quickly to the invasion, Ryo and Seiji began kissing as Shu prepped them both, causing both young men to squirm under the attention.

 

Finally, Shu felt they were both ready and looked down at the flushed Ryo. “Ryo, Seiji asked if he could have you first. Is that all right?” Ryo blinked, then looked up at Seiji, who was watching him warily. Ryo smirked and nodded, then spread his legs. Shu smirked and kissed Seiji gently. “Take him and then I’ll take you,” he instructed softly and Seiji nodded as he knelt between Ryo’s spread legs hesitantly.

 

Seiji smiled slightly at Ryo. “Ryo, are you sure?” he asked softly and Ryo smiled and nodded again, bringing up a gentle hand to push the blond locks out of Seiji’s face. Seiji stared at him, their gazes locked fully for the first time since they had met without the yoroi on. Seiji bent his head in and kissed Ryo slowly as he pushed himself in.

 

Ryo groaned softly as he broke the kiss, arching up at the painful intrusion. Seiji closed his eyes as he tried to maintain what little control he had as it was. Ryo panted softly, then felt lips on his again and he kissed them desperately. He felt the one kissing him panting softly in time to him and somehow knew that it was Shin.

 

When Seiji was finally seated to the hilt within Ryo, he looked over his shoulder and nodded. Shu nodded back and pushed him gently forward, kissing down his spine. Shin and Touma moved themselves so that they were with the others, then Seiji groaned as he was entered. “Gods Shu…didn’t know you were THAT big!” he groaned out and Ryo chuckled softly as he waited for the two to be ready.

 

Suddenly, he looked up and found Shin’s member tantalizingly close, moving slowly with the shallow thrusts that Touma was allowing as they waited. Ryo grinned wickedly and leaned up, bringing his arms up to steady the two hips as he began sucking on Shin. A sharp gasp came from Shin and a low moan from Touma at the unexpected move. Seiji chuckled, then moaned as Shu started his own thrusts, pushing the blond farther into Ryo. Shin had ducked his head down and had started sucking on Ryo’s hard member as Touma also started to thrust harder.

 

Soon, the thrusts were frantic, each of the boys striving for completion with the other as they moved. Ryo whimpered around his mouthful, moaning as Seiji and Shu began hitting a spot that sent white stars across his vision. Touma’s head was thrown back in bliss as he pounded into Shin, loving the noises that were coming from all of his lovers…his friends.

 

Seiji, amazingly, was the first to set off the chain reaction as he shouted his climax, shuddering as his release filled Ryo. Shin came next, followed closely by Ryo and they worked to swallow each other’s release as they shuddered in pleasure. Shu and Touma came at the same time, both groaning loudly as they filled their respective lovers.

 

After a few moments, they all collapsed to the bed in a shuddering heap, gasping for air as they pulled out or cuddled close together. Ryo was on the bottom, with Shin and Seiji’s heads pillowed on his chest. Touma and Shu cuddled both his legs, pillowing their own heads on Shin and Seiji’s chests as they all fell into an exhausted sated sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Byakuen smirked as best a tiger could as he heard the five boys’ climax. ‘Well, things are going to be interesting,’ he thought to himself, then looked over at Kimiko. She hadn’t moved from her position, so deeply exhausted that her body didn’t have the strength to even move while she slept. He frowned. ‘Kimiko my friend, I hope that you get better soon. I know that they would love to share their love with you and I think that that is just what you will need. After losing everything, yes, that is what you will need,’ he thought to himself firmly as he laid his head down on his paws, watching her with sad brown eyes before drifting off to sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji moaned softly as he slowly woke up. Wincing as he moved, he looked over and saw that Shin was gone. Moving slowly, he got up, trying not to wake the other sleeping boys then went out and down to the kitchen. Since Kimiko was still asleep and Nasuti wasn’t back yet, Seiji wasn’t too worried about indecent exposure. Hearing some soft noises in the kitchen, he walked into it and saw the little red head busy cooking, an apron his only covering. Smiling, he sat down at the counter. “Shin-kun, what are you doing?” he asked softly, then smirked as Shin jumped and whirled around.

 

Shin grabbed his chest over his heart. “Seiji-kun! Gods you scared me! What are you doing up? You should be sleeping!” Shin replied as he came over by the counter and leaned on it, smiling endearingly.

 

Seiji smiled back then grabbed one of Suiko’s hands. “I couldn’t sleep. Besides, what are you doing up anyways? Aren’t you tired?” he asked softly as he caressed the slender hand.

 

Shin blushed slightly, then looked over at a pot. “Well, knowing Shu, he’ll wake up starving. I thought we could have some breakfast in bed,” he replied, then blushed an even brighter red.

 

Seiji smiled softly. “Sounds wonderful, Shin-kun. May I help?” he asked as he stood up, then grinned as Shin’s eyes traveled up and down his body and a pink tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips.

 

“Uh, ok, sure. I’m almost done. Just waiting for this broth to get finished,” Shin replied nervously as Seiji slowly walked around the counter.

 

Seiji cocked his head in curiosity. “Broth? Is that standard?” he asked, then cocked an eyebrow in amusement as Shin handed him an apron.

 

Shin cleared his throat as he went back to the stove. “No it’s not standard. It’s for Kimiko,” he replied softly as he stirred the broth slowly.

 

“Oh,” was all Seiji said, surprised. Shaking his head, he went over and pulled out the vegetable wontons that were frying in a pan. He then put them onto a plate, then grabbed the bowl of fruit that was sitting prettily nearby. He smirked. “Artistic, aren’t we, Shin-kun?” he asked softly and Shin chuckled softly.

 

“My mother always loved it when I would cook. I know several different styles and such,” he replied softly as he poured the broth into a bowl and placed it on a tray. He walked over and grabbed the plate full of muffins and crepes and brought it over. Placing them on another tray, he gestured to Seiji to put the other food onto that tray as he went and brought out a pitcher of juice and grabbed a pot of tea.

 

Seiji did as ordered, then looked over as Shin walked over. “We can put the other food outside on the table. But, let’s get Kimiko her broth first,” Shin suggested softly and Seiji nodded. They both removed their aprons, knowing they wouldn’t need them, then grabbed a tray with a pitcher on it and walked upstairs carefully. Putting the tray he carried on the table outside of Ryo’s room, Seiji turned and went in behind Shin into Kimiko’s room.

 

Shin set the tray down, then went over to Kimiko’s bedside and gently pushed her hair back. “She has some color now,” Seiji commented softly as he went over to the other side of her bed. Shin nodded mutely, then reached over and brought the bowl over carefully. Seiji leaned in and slid his arm under her shoulders, lifting her up gently. She didn’t stir, her head falling back gently against his arm. Seiji frowned slightly, then looked over at Shin and nodded.

 

Shin leaned in and dipped his finger into the broth, brushing the wet tip across her lip. Her mouth opened instinctively at the wetness, and he brought the bowl up to her lips. Tipping it carefully, he poured some of the cooled broth into her mouth, which she swallowed. They did this slowly for several minutes until the bowl was completely empty. Shin then reached over and grabbed the glass of water on the bed stand and had her drink that as well, then Seiji gently put her down again. They both kissed her gently before straightening her covers.

 

Byakuen purred softly and Seiji knelt down next to the big tiger. “Byakuen. Warn us if anything happens, ok? We’re all together so no problems there. Keep watch over her, please,” he requested softly, scratching behind the ears. Byakuen purred, leaning into the caresses as he looked up at the Korin wearer. Seiji smiled softly, then got up and looked at Shin. Shin walked over, smiling gently, then reached over and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go back to them and eat something, Shin-kun,” Seiji suggested softly as he brought a hand up and brushed the red curls from Shin’s face gently. Shin smiled and kissed the palm that brushed his face before nodding.

 

They walked quietly out of the room, then grabbed the tray of food, the teapot, and pitcher of juice before heading into Ryo’s room.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko moaned softly as she struggled against the covers of sleep that held her down. Slowly, she barely opened her eyes and looked around. “Where am I?” she wondered aloud, then flinched at the hoarse whisper that came out. She struggled to sit up, but instead fell out of the bed and moaned softly. She felt a wetness nudge her gently and heard a purring rumble near her and opened her eyes barely once again. “By-byakuen?” she whispered as she looked up. She heard another purr, then heard some shifting.

 

Strong arms picked her up and held her close and she snuggled closer to the familiar warmth. “Byakuen, where are we?” she asked softly as he stood up with her in his arms.

 

“We are at Yagiyu-kun’s house, Kimiko,” Byakuen’s soft voice replied.

 

“Nasuti’s house? Does that mean we won?” she asked softly, her eyes trying to focus ahead but all she could see was darkness.

 

“Hai, we won. You and Ryo-san took the biggest hits. The others are with him right now. Would you like to go be with them?” he asked softly as he held her close.

 

She shook her head, then her body made known why her sleep had been disrupted. “I need to go to the bathroom, Byakuen,” she asked meekly, a blush staining her cheeks.

 

A soft rumble came from his chest and he commented in amusement, “That explains that. They’ve been taking care of you as you slept.” He got up slowly and took her silently down to the nearest bathroom. He helped her do her thing, neither bothered by it as they had been around each other so much that modesty wasn’t something they took into consideration.

 

“How long?” Kimiko asked softly of her friend as he gently cleaned her hands.

 

He smiled at her, then stood up, his long black and white striped hair falling past his knees to cover the tiger’s tail that remained of his animal shape. “You’ve been asleep for almost two days now,” he asked softly, then bent down to pick her up again as she tried to stand.

 

“Two days? So much time…” she whispered softly, her head leaning safely against his strong chest as he carried her back to bed. “I must smell horribly. I haven’t showered in almost a month and a half…” she muttered, chagrined.

 

“None of us mind or notice. They have been very kind and gentle with you. They check up on you at least four or five times a day,” Byakuen responded softly as he tucked her into bed.

 

“They shouldn’t have…to,” she mumbled softly, and then fell deeply asleep once more, her body’s needs taking over once more.

 

Byakuen smiled gently as he brushed her hair out of her face. “When someone loves someone else, they’ll do whatever they can,” he murmured softly, then leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, then forehead. “Sleep now, old friend. And awaken again when you are strong and able to return that love freely.” He smiled gently at her, then slipped down to the floor, shifting into his tiger form fluidly and watching her until sleep took him as well.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt.4/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine…no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: Sap, angst, some yaoi, humor, guys being guys…

Pairings: various with the guys, but they’re also tryin' to nab my OC, see?

Rating: Prolly in the R section for limey sections! (I can’t help it! Get me into the yaoi and sex sex sex!)

Note: this is what you get when the comp is acting up…lotsa chapters at once! ANYHOO, hope ya’ll liked the sex! I sure did! ^______^

Feedback: please? Pretty please??

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Things had been quiet around the Yagiyu household. The Troopers had recovered slowly but surely, though Kimiko and Ryo were more along the slowly part than the surely. But, the guys had taken the time to learn about each other, both in personalities and physically.

 

Shin smirked as he thought about the physically part. Surprisingly, Seiji had been the most creative among them, finding out different techniques to use through various sources. Shin shivered as he remembered a particularly good experiment of the blond’s that had involved Shu, silk scarves, feathers, and honey. They all had slept with each other either as a group or in pairs or trios, slowly using that special time to grow closer through their bonds, both yoroi and friendship wise. Shin enjoyed each moment, finding that he learned some new aspect of his lovers with each time.

 

“Ne, Shin, how’s lunch coming?” Touma asked as he walked in, followed by Seiji. Shu smirked at them from the counter as he did his favorite hobby: Shin-watching.

 

Shin grinned and stirred the broth he was working on for Kimiko. She still remained in a deep sleep and had been for five days. They were all very worried, but kept faith that she would sometime wake up. He moved over to another pot where some stew was brewing and added some herbs for flavoring, then stirred it. “Almost done here. Someone going to take the broth up to Kimiko and get Ryo up for lunch?” he asked as he looked over at them with a grin.

 

“How about I save you the trip, Mouri-san?” a soft voice commented from behind them and they all looked over in shock, gasping slightly. Kimiko smiled weakly at them as she leaned against one of the chairs heavily. “I thank you for the broth, but anymore and I might float away,” she stated jokingly, and then stumbled slightly.

 

They all started, but it was Seiji who got to her first, putting her arm over his broad shoulder and his arm around her waist to support her as he whispered, “We didn’t think you were ever going to wake up.” Relief was in his voice as he helped her to a chair at the dining table.

 

She sighed softly as she sank into the seat, and then looked up at him, a small smile of gratitude on her lips. He smiled back and she murmured, “Gomen nasai. I didn’t sleep really the whole time we were battling Arago. I guess I was worse off than I thought.” She smiled sheepishly at them, and then Shu snorted.

 

“No shit! Between helping us out with your power, not sleeping, and then nearly dying…” Shu swallowed hard and looked away. Kimiko blinked as she must have seen how upset they were. She looked down, embarrassed.

 

Shin brought over a bowlful of the stew and set it before her along with some juice. “Here, eat this and I’ll bring you some fruit too,” he instructed gently and she bowed her head in gratitude before picking up the spoon.

 

The others watched as she slowly, but steadily ate the stew. She then ate some of the fruit, again, slowly. Shu scratched his head. “Geez, you’d think with not eating for such a long time you’d be more…” he trailed off and Touma snickered.

 

“More like you, Shu-san?” Touma asked innocently then ducked as a playful punch was thrown his way.

 

Kimiko smiled at them as she licked her fingers from the melon she had just finished. “If I eat too fast, I’ll get sick,” she explained softly, and then winked at them. They all stared at her and she blushed, looking down. “Ano, I need to go take a shower. I haven’t showered in awhile and must smell horribly,” she muttered softly in embarrassment.

 

The guys all smiled. “No, you don’t,” Touma replied gently and smiled as she looked up startled.

 

“Do you want some help with your shower?” Seiji asked quietly, hesitantly and she blushed brightly.

 

“Um n-no. I can take care of m-myself,” she stuttered out, then tried to get up. She moaned softly as she wobbled on her feet and Shin grabbed her.

 

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t mind,” Shin asked softly and she looked away.

 

“Onegai, don’t. I…just…please don’t,” she whispered softly, and then walked swiftly from the room, feeling the stares that followed her out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she put her head under the stream, feeling the water cleanse her body and soul. She couldn’t stop thinking about the offers made by the Troopers. They were gentle about it, but…

 

She sighed again, her eyes welling up with tears. She couldn’t let them get too close. If they found out about her past then they might turn her away. Or, if they did get too close then they might end up like all the others she had loved.

 

She washed her hair as she thought on it. ‘Do I love them? I can feel their mutual love between each other, but can they maybe love me and I them?’ she wondered to herself then shook her head as she put conditioner into her long raven colored hair. She’d had to wash her hair several times before it had felt clean enough.

 

Sighing as she finally turned off the shower, clean finally, she stepped out, then had to catch herself, dizzy. “Mooouu, I get up and clean and now I’ll faint. Wouldn’t that just be wonderful?” she muttered to herself as she sat down on the chair nearby. She toweled herself off then wrapped her hair up in the towel. Grabbing the robe she had found in her room, she put it on, then blushed at how short it was. Granted, it wasn’t unseemly just not something for modesty around five guys!

 

She brushed her teeth, trying to avoid her reflection in the mirror as she did this. She knew she looked awful, cheeks hollow, eyes dark with circles. She certainly wasn’t at her best in the looks department at the moment. Sighing softly, she walked carefully back to her room, not seeing the green eyes that followed her to her room from the stairs, then grabbed the brush she had found with her robe. She smiled slightly as she looked at it, and then took her hair down before sitting on her bed.

 

She tried to comb through her hair with her fingers when she suddenly felt some more fingers comb through her hair as well. Eyes wide, she gasped as she turned her head and blinked in surprise. “Mouri-san?” she asked softly as Shin smiled at her.

 

He looked down, blushing softly. “Gomen ne. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought I could help you with your hair. That is if you don’t mind,” he asked softly.

 

She smiled uncertainly at him. “Next time knock, please?” she requested softly, looking away. She looked up again as she felt a gentle hand caress her hair away from her face.

 

Shin smiled softly. “So afraid? What is it you fear from us, Kimiko?” he asked softly, sadly.

 

She looked away, eyes filling with helpless tears as she bit her lip. Shin didn’t press any further. Instead, he took the brush from her hand and began to untangle her raven locks slowly. She sighed softly as he worked the tangles free, sliding his hands soothingly through her hair and along her scalp, massaging gently. Lightly, he worked down her neck and shoulders, massaging the tenseness there and eliciting a soft moan from her as he worked away the knots.

 

Suddenly, she stiffened as his fingers went under her robe along her shoulders. She pulled away, hair falling around her as she scooted away fearfully. “Don’t, please Shin…” she whispered softly.

 

“Kimiko, why do you fear us? Don’t…don’t you want to be with us?” Shin asked softly as he watched her, hurt and concerned.

 

She took a shuddering breath and looked away. “Shin…I…we…I can’t,” she pleaded softly, sorrow in her voice. “I dare not,” she whispered softly as she curled up slightly.

 

Shin blinked and frowned in confusion, Shin scooted closer to her and pulled her into his lap, holding her close to him when she struggled a bit, then suddenly leaned against him. “Kimiko, we want to be there for you. You’ve always been there for us, no matter what the cost. And we’ve seen the beauty within your soul. Why won’t you let us in?” he asked quietly as he rocked her.

 

She sobbed softly, shuddering. Shin frowned more at this, his heart breaking as he held her until she calmed down. Before she fell unconscious though, she replied softly, “I can’t let you get close because you’ll die, just like everyone else.” She sighed softly then as she fell asleep, relaxing against him.

 

Shin gently moved her, putting her under the covers and tucking her in carefully. He wiped the tears off her face, then leaned in and kissed her good night. Silently then, he left the room and went downstairs to the living room, where Touma, Shu, Seiji, and Ryo were sitting, watching some TV. He sat down near Ryo and laid his head on the Rekka holder’s shoulder.

 

They all watched Shin as he sat down. Ryo gently wrapped an arm around Shin’s shoulder as he asked, “Shin, daijoubu ka?”

 

Shin sniffed once, and then tears started rolling down his cheeks as he watched the television blankly. He felt a gentle, yet warm hand wipe the tears, but still said nothing as he was comforted by his lovers. The couch shifted as another body sat next to him and he blinked as he felt gentle hands massage his neck and shoulders. He sighed as he relaxed, then whispered softly, “I don’t think Kimiko will want to be with us.”

 

Silence greeted his statement, and then he heard Seiji ask softly, “Why do you say this, Shin? Did something happen?”  
  
Shin sighed, then reached over and turned the TV off. He turned to his lovers with sad eyes. “She told me that she doesn’t want us close. Because she’s afraid we’ll die,” he replied softly, and then lowered his head, tears rolling down his face again as he added hoarsely, “Like everyone else.”

 

The other four all froze at this. “Everyone else? What does that mean?” Shu asked softly as they stared at Suiko's holder.

 

Shin shivered, and then was pulled into Ryo’s comforting embrace. “I don’t know. I don’t think she knows how close we’ve all become. She’s too weak, that’s for certain,” he stated as he snuggled closer into Ryo’s heat.

 

“Maybe we should tell her,” Ryo suggested softly as he looked up at his friends.

 

“I think we should wait till she’s stronger, Ryo. She might not be able to handle the thought of all of us being, well, you know,” Shu muttered, blushing slightly.

 

Touma snickered. “Geez, you said it earlier. What’s stopping you from saying it now? Koi-bit-o,” he commented teasingly, and then ducked as an arm swung out at him playfully.

 

Seiji smirked as he watched the two banter about. “I agree with Shu. Right now, she’s feeling weak and vulnerable. And there’s a thing in her past that’s truly stopping her from accepting our feelings for her. I think we need to wait till she’s at least able enough to figure it out on her own,” he said softly and the others nodded in agreement.

 

“Though how the hell she hasn’t figured it out YET is beyond me!” Touma declared laughingly as he snuggled close to Shu. “We sure aren’t quiet, that’s for certain!” He grinned at his friends, who grinned back.

 

“Yea, especially you,” Shin murmured teasingly and Touma snorted in disdain.

 

Ryo purred as he slowly licked down Shin’s neck. “Neither are you, little fishy,” he stated softly and Shin moaned in pleasure as they came together once more in passion.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu sighed softly. It had been a day and Kimiko hadn’t woken up yet that day. They were worried that maybe she was avoiding them all, but upon checking, had found her to be asleep. Shu looked over at his couch partner. Touma’s nose was buried in a book as he sat on the couch, curled up comfortably intertwined with Shu. Shu smirked. Time for some distractions.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled slightly as she saw Seiji and Shin practicing their attack techniques outside on the lawn. She looked down as she stirred the tea in her cup, thus missing the brief kiss that passed between the two when they came close together. She smiled a bit more as she saw them talking quietly, then got up and headed for the living room.

 

She turned the corner then stopped, shocked. She stared as she saw Touma moan and Shu’s head buried between his legs.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma moaned softly as his head fell back while Shu went down on him. He loved this feeling, surrounded by a hot wet mouth as suction and a hard tongue awoke his desire. ‘Leave it to Shu to get bored and want some fun…’ he thought to himself in amusement as his eyes opened slightly. A soft ‘pop’ sounded as Shu looked up at him, smirking passionately as he slowly stroked the shaft he had just been sucking on.

 

Suddenly, they were both startled as a loud smash was heard and they looked over. Kimiko watched them, eyes wide in shock and horror, the shattered tea cup evidence of the noise they had heard. Their eyes widened as they stared at her, realization dawning on them on what she must have just seen.

 

Kimiko stepped back, tears rolling down her face as she stumbled. “G-gomen!” she cried out, then turned and ran out.

 

“Kimiko! Wait no! Let us explain!” Shu shouted as he struggled to his feet, followed swiftly by Touma as he zipped up his pants.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sobbed slightly as she ran from the living room. She failed to see a body step in front of her and ran right into Seiji. Grunting in surprise as he brought his arms up in an embrace, Seiji looked down into the tear-stained face of Kimiko. “Kimiko?! What’s wrong?!” he asked, startled to see her in tears.

 

She whimpered and pulled away, then ran outside. Seiji followed her to the door, calling for her, and then turned as he heard running and shouts for Kimiko behind him. He frowned as he saw Touma and Shu run in, flushed and panting, looking very sheepish and worried as they halted before the Korin wearer. “Seiji! Where’s Kimiko?” Shu panted out and Seiji crossed his arms.

 

“Tell me what happened first,” Seiji ordered softly as he glared at the two miscreants.

 

Shu growled softly as he clenched a fist, but a chagrined Touma put an arm across his chest, halting him. “Kimiko walked in on Shu and I while we were having some fun,” he admitted softly and Seiji’s eyes narrowed.

 

“So much for telling her gently,” Seiji muttered, and then looked outside. /Shin. Kimiko is very upset. She’s heading for the dock. Take care of her?/ he sent out to Shin, who had gone for a swim in the nearby lake. Shin sent back an affirmation, not asking the problem as he found the upset Reikon.

 

“We have to go to her,” Shu insisted as he tried to step up, but was stopped by Seiji’s cold glare.

 

“Right now, you two are the LAST ones who should speak with her!” Seiji hissed out angrily, his normally cool demeanor broken by the tears that had been on their dear friend’s face. Shu clenched his jaw and hung his head, while Touma looked away, equally distressed. “Shin is with her. Hopefully he can calm her down,” Seiji said softly then looked sadly out the door. ‘Kimiko, please don’t let this stop you from knowing us,’ he prayed silently as he watched the sun lower in the sky.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sobbed as she sat on the dock curled up, her body shaking with the wracking sobs. She didn’t know what upset her more: the fact that she walked in on Shu and Touma at such a private moment, or that she now knew why they wanted to know her better. She looked up, tears coursing down her face as she tried to wipe them with a shaking hand. She tried to catch her breath between the hiccoughs that were hitching the way and sobbed again. 'Why? Why did they…and why me? Why??' she asked herself over and over, sobbing ever harder as she trembled.

 

She looked up, startled, as she heard some water splash and a soft thump. Shin watched her in concern from the water as he asked, “Kimiko? Are…are you all right?” His green eyes were dark with worry as he watched her scoot away and turn her face away. Sighing softly, he got up onto the deck, and then sat down opposite to her. “Want to talk?” he asked her as she turned her face to him and watched him warily.

 

She looked down at the water and shrugged. Sniffing, she wiped her face again with a trembling hand. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m happy for all of you. I knew you’d…” she trailed off though, choking slightly as she looked away and buried her face into her knees.

 

Shin’s brow drew together in a concerned frown. “You know now, don’t you?” he asked softly as he scooted closer to her.

 

She looked up at him in fear and he stopped, shocked. She frowned, and then spat out, “I’m surprised Date-kun didn’t tell you.” She looked away and he blinked.

 

“Why do you pull away, Kimiko? Don’t…don’t you want to be with us? Be our friend? Be loved?” Shin asked as he watched her and she shivered.

 

“No. I don’t,” she stated coldly, and then looked at him. He gasped softly at the coldness that now covered her face, but it wasn’t that which shocked and dismayed him. It was the utter loneliness and despair he saw within her violet gaze and the acceptance of that fate that hurt the deepest part of the sensitive Trooper. She stood up, trembling still, but now much firmer and turned away.

 

“Wait! Why don’t you want us?!” Shin asked desperately as he stood up and faced her back.

 

She looked over her shoulder and replied softly, “Because it is not for me. My fate has been decided time and again. Now is no different. We work together for the sake of this world, but once our duties are done, I will no longer be around.” She turned from him then and walked away, back rigid as she left Shin staring after her. Two tears on both faces rolled down at the same time, though neither saw nor knew of the irony.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The five Troopers sat around the kitchen table somberly, each thinking about what Shin had just told them of recent events. Shin and Ryo had, needless to say, been quite angry with Touma and Shu’s mistake, but it hadn’t lasted long. What worried them all now was where Kimiko had disappeared.

 

They all looked up as they heard the back door open and saw Kimiko come into the house. But, before they could say anything, she ran past them and upstairs, where they heard a door shut. They looked at each other and sighed softly, not sure what they could do.

 

“I just don’t get it! You’d think she’d want us after everything we’ve all been through together!” Shu cried softly in frustration as he looked down at his hands.

 

Shin sighed softly. “It’s almost like she’s resigned to being alone,” he commented and Touma nodded in agreement.

 

“But doesn’t she have family?” Ryo asked softly as he ran his fingers over the tabletop in front of him in random patterns. Seiji watched him and saw that he was tracing the kanji of their own yoroi unconsciously.

 

“I don’t think she does,” Touma answered softly and they all looked at him, shocked. He looked at them sadly and explained, “Think about it. When Kaos died, she said she had no one now. Somebody doesn’t say that unless they really don’t have anyone in their lives.”

 

They all stared sadly at him, then turned and looked upstairs, to where their subject had gone. Seiji sighed softly and suggested, “Ryo, I think you should go up and talk to her.”

 

They all looked at Seiji in surprise. “Ryo? Why him?” Shu asked as he leaned his chin on his palm.

 

Seiji sighed again. “Ryo is first of all our leader. He and Kimiko worked together deeply to defeat Arago so thus have a much stronger bond. Second, I think she trusts Ryo more than any of us,” he replied as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

 

“How so?” Touma asked quietly as he watched Ryo get up slowly and face the stairs.

 

“Because she showed him her soul in a way,” Seiji murmured as he opened his eyes and they all watched Ryo walk up the stairs to Kimiko.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko lay curled up on her side on her bed, facing away from the door as she tried to sort through her emotions once more. She knew she was upset, but the hurt and betrayal sides were confusing her as much as her unnatural coldness that she had shown briefly. She also found, much to her discomfort, that, as she ran through what had happened, she became more aroused by the images of Shu and Touma. Not only that, but also other images played within her mind of the Troopers together in various sexual activities. She sighed in frustration. ‘Why is this so confusing!? I’m happy for them, yes, but I know that I cannot allow myself to be with them in such a way! So why does my mind keep on tormenting me with these thoughts and images?!’ she asked herself furiously as she trembled.

 

She tensed up as she heard a soft knock on her door. A brief touch with her mind revealed her visitor to be Ryo and she sighed softly, biting her lip. She reached out with her power and released the lock, letting the door open before the Rekka wearer.

 

Ryo stepped in cautiously and looked around the darkened room. “Kimiko? Can we talk?” he asked softly as he closed the door behind him and stepped fully into the room.

 

“If you think that I will sleep with you if you sweet talk me, you are sadly mistaken, Rekka,” her voice floated out coldly, yet softly.

 

Ryo flinched a bit, then frowned, angered. “No, Kimiko. None of us would ever force you into something like that. We care about you too much to ever do that,” he replied angrily and watched as she turned onto her back, watching him.

 

She frowned. “Ryo, I am happy that you all realized just how close you can indeed become. The yoroi bond is very strong and powerful and you’ll need it as such for any future trials. But I am not part of that. I know now that you all want to be with me in that way, but it isn’t meant to be. So just stop-” she stated, but was cut off as Ryo walked over to her bedside and sat down next to her, glaring at her.

 

“Stop what? Loving you? Caring about and for you? Trying to be friends, maybe even family with the one who helped us to live? Who nearly DIED to save and protect us??” Ryo bit out angrily as he leaned over her, his arms on either side of her body. She held her breath, body tense as she watched him in fear.

 

He leaned down, his lips nearly touching hers. “Yes we want you. You are so beautiful inside and out that we want to just bask in your loving self as much as possible. You cared so much about us before Arago was killed and now you pull away from us. Why? To protect us?? Or to protect yourself?” he asked softly and she tensed up even more, eyes wide. He leaned in the rest of the way, brushing his lips across hers gently before saying, “Kimiko, we just want you to be happy.” Slowly then, he pressed his lips more firmly to hers, kissing her tenderly.

 

She gasped softly in surprise and he took that opportunity to press his tongue into her mouth, tasting her for the first time as he kissed her deeply. She didn’t respond as he kissed her, not fighting him, but not encouraging him either. Finally, after a minute, he pulled back and looked down at her. Her face was blank as she turned her head from him and looked at the wall.

 

His heart broke as he saw how rigid she was with fear. ‘She thinks I’m going to rape her!’ he thought in agonized shock, and then pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed. He heard her move up and looked over to see her curled up, knees against her chest as she sat with her back to him.

 

“Happiness…I haven’t known that in so long.” He heard her say softly and he turned to her. She didn’t move as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. “So long because my fate is to be alone. You can all be together, but that is not my fate. For every time someone gets close to me, they die,” she murmured softly, her voice slowly going colder as she stared at the wall.

 

“How do you know this, Kimiko? How do you know that we will die if we even know you as a beloved friend?” Ryo asked softly as he held her.

 

She pulled away slowly and lay down on her side, resuming the position she had been in when he had entered. “Because it happened to Kaos,” she replied softly, voice dead of all emotion and Ryo shivered at her lack of emotion. “Leave me, Ryo no Rekka. I will fight by your side, but I will not sleep in your beds. Not now or ever,” she stated and Ryo hung his head, fighting down the tears of anguish he felt for her.

 

Getting up slowly, with one final look at her on her bed, Ryo turned to leave. But, before he left the room, he turned back and said softly, “Kimiko. You may have accepted this supposed fate, but we have not. Nor will we ever. You are Ai...love. And to hold that soul you must have love. You feel the yoroi bond as strongly as we do. And we will be there for you, no matter what.”

 

Having said this, he turned and left the room, barely catching the soft sob that escaped the one they all longed for as the door closed behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down, putting his face into his drawn up knees and cried softly, weeping for his friend.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt.5/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine…no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: Sap, angst, some yaoi, some humor, dark, language

Pairings: various with the guys, and who knows with my OFC…sheesh…

Rating: R for violence and language

Note: Time for an update! Yea yea, my OFC seems rather…drama queenish? Hehe is that a word?? ANYHOO…We’re back into the series again!

Feedback: please? Pretty please??

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The soft predawn light lit the forest in a gray light as Seiji walked through it, heading for the clearing he usually went to for his training exercises. He stopped as he heard some soft panting there and stood near a tree as he gazed into the clearing. His eyes widened as he saw Kimiko going through her katas slowly, moving with fluid grace as she worked out. She stiffened as she heard his rustling, then looked over, seeing Seiji standing against a tree. He smiled gently at her, not noticing the slight frown of disapproval on her lips as he stepped forward, asking, “Mind if I join you?” She shrugged, saying nothing as she returned to her routine.

 

Seiji sighed softly as he watched her slash her practice katanas in slow arcs, mirroring the battles that they had been through. He smirked. “Or maybe we could spar for a bit?” he suggested, noticing her tenseness as she turned to him, her eyes unreadable.

 

“Very well,” she replied softly, and then tossed him one of the katanas. He grabbed it easily out of the air, and then faced her. They bowed formally to each other, and then came up into defensive positions. Gazing at each other steadily, they watched for signs of weaknesses in the soft pale light. Suddenly, he attacked, slashing down at her in an easily blocked slash. She parried it effortlessly, returning the favor in a side swipe, which he blocked. They continued this for several minutes, testing each other’s flexibility and defenses.

 

Standing back and looking at him with an amused smirk, Kimiko declared softly, “Date Seiji. If that is the best you have to offer, then I will leave and not waste my time anymore.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, and then smirked at the challenge. They came together swiftly, thrusting, counter-thrusting, slashing, and parrying in movements so swift that the eye couldn’t follow without extreme concentration. Flipping over him as he slashed low, Kimiko swung her blade around, grinning as he blocked it and returned it. They spun around each other, blades cracking together as they met time and again in a martial dance.

 

In a flash though, Seiji moved in, twirling his blade to catch hers before tripping her behind the leg. They crashed to the ground, panting heavily as he pinned her with his body, twining his legs with hers and pinning her hands above her head. They gazed at each other, chests heaving with their exertions as the silence of the woods surrounded them. Her eyes widened briefly as she lay beneath him, struggling slightly against him in sudden fear. He frowned softly as he whispered, “Do you not feel the passion, Kimiko? Why do you deny yourself what we offer freely?” He leaned down, brushing her lips with his own, their breaths mingling as their mouths briefly touched and met.

 

She whimpered softly as he exerted his control slightly, spreading her legs to lie between them as he pressed his lips firmly to her own. She stiffened, struggling once more as his tongue invaded her mouth. /Onegai! Onegai Seiji!/ she cried out in fear.

 

He gasped softly as he pulled back, his eyes dark, yet wide with shock at what he had just been doing. He wrenched himself from her, trembling as he ran a hand through his hair to calm his desire. He looked over as she sat up, eyes and face blank with fear and sorrow as she curled up. “Kimiko, gomen. Gomen nasai,” he whispered softly, reaching a hand towards her trembling form.

 

She stood up, trembling slightly as she kept her face away from him. “Don’t. I shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place,” she whispered softly, avoiding his eyes and reach. She went over and picked up the sparring weapons, looking at them blankly for a minute.

 

He got up, walking over to her slowly. “No, it isn’t your fault. I lost control and should never…WOULD never have done that…” he whispered hoarsely. He placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly sliding it down her arm to her bloodless hand. “None of us would hurt you, Kimiko,” he whispered as he looked down at their hands. A sudden thought occurred to him as he gazed at her hand. “Why didn’t you use your power to stop me?” he asked softly, looking up into her suddenly tear-filled eyes.

 

She looked away, pulling her hand away as she said softly, “I would never use my power against you or the others willingly.” She looked at him, then away again, stepping away. “It is against honor to stoop to that level when one can fight equally,” she stated softly, clenching her hand into her tunic. “I believe in fairness.”

 

“Then why won’t you be fair to both yourself and us?” Seiji asked softly as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

 

She didn’t move as she stood in his embrace, her face hidden from him by her hair and shadows. She didn’t say anything for a minute, just standing within his hold as she stared blankly at the grass. Finally, softly, she replied, “That’s just how it is, Seiji.” Gently, she pulled from his hold and walked away, leaving him to sadly gaze at her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Nasuti smiled softly as she stirred the miso soup she was making for breakfast. She had surprised the boys who were up with her sudden appearance and was delighted at the warm welcome she had received. She still was looking forward to seeing Seiji, Kimiko, and Ryo since they were either sleeping or just out. The sun was slowly rising, foretelling a clear and beautifully sunny day as the red haired woman prepared the brunch. Hearing the door to the back room open, she looked up and smiled as she saw Seiji come in. He blinked in surprise as he saw her, then a warm smile crossed his lips. “Nasuti-san, it is good to see you,” he greeted softly as he came over by the counter.

 

Smiling back as she nodded, Nasuti replied, “It is good to see you as well, Date-kun. Have you seen Kimiko by chance? None of the others knew where she was.”

 

He looked away swiftly, sorrow and regret flashing briefly within his eyes as he turned away. “I don’t know where she is now. I saw her earlier,” he replied quietly, not giving any more of an answer as he walked out of the room, mumbling something about needing a shower.

 

Frowning in perplexity, Nasuti sighed softly. ‘Something definitely is up,’ she thought to herself as she expertly got out the wontons and placed them on a plate.

 

After breakfast, Seiji and Touma decided to go into town for more supplies and food. Shu and Shin went outside to exercise as Ryo was still sleeping. No sign of Kimiko was found, but Nasuti noticed that the young men didn’t say anything of it. She shook her head as she went into her office to work on getting information on the shiroi yoroi that had drained, yet conquered. She wished silently that Kimiko would come back soon, since she seemed to know so much.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo gasped softly as he woke from his nightmare, holding his head as he shuddered. ‘It’s just a dream. Just a dream…’ he kept on telling himself. He sighed softly as he felt a gentle tongue lick the sweat off of his face and he smiled. “Byakuen,” he murmured softly, scratching the huge head behind the ear lovingly. Normally, one of the others would be with him, chasing away the nightmares. But they had all gotten up early on, letting him sleep.

 

He slowly stood up, eyes falling briefly on his yoroi orb as he walked over to the glass doors leading out to the balcony. He smiled as he saw the beauty before him and walked out, breathing in the fresh air as he let the sun warm his face. He heard Shin call out and looked down to see both Shin and Shu practicing some moves.

 

Shu easily flipped Shin up into the air, letting their hands and fingers interlace as he held him by the one hand above him. He then bent his body and pushed up, sending Shin into a graceful twist and flip, landing in front of Kongo’s holder with a small smile.

 

Ryo smiled as he gazed at his two lovers, saying, “Looking good, guys.”

 

They both looked up, smiling as Shin called, “Ryo!”

 

Shu grinned and winked as he replied, “Yeup, keeping in shape. How ya feeling, bud?”

 

Grinning back, Ryo responded softly, “A bit tired but otherwise feeling better.” He looked up then, blinking as he stared. Shu and Shin both turned, gaping slightly as they watched.

 

Kimiko walked slowly up the hidden path from the lake, not seeing them as she pondered something. Dressed in short jean shorts and a tie up sleeveless shirt that left an expanse of belly showing, they watched silently as she came into the sun. Ryo felt his throat constrict as he saw her, feeling both want and sadness flooding through him as he saw her innocent approach. She looked up suddenly, most likely sensing them watching her and flushed slightly as she saw their intense gazes. She looked up and blinked as she saw Ryo’s half-naked body, then a slight smirk crossed her lips.

 

As she got near them, she asked lightly, “So tell me Shu, Shin, do you look as hot as Ryo does without your shirts?”

 

Three jaws dropped as they stared at her, blushes tingeing the three Troopers’ faces in surprise. Shu then shook himself and grinned. “We’ll bare it if you will,” he shot back, chuckling as she tossed him a grin and sauntered into the house, her ebony hair swinging lightly behind her.

 

They watched her go in, and then looked at each other. “Did she just flirt with us?” Shin asked softly, his slight blush deepening. Shu grinned and whistled, walking away with his hands behind his head. Shin and Ryo looked at each other, exchanging hopeful, yet amused grins before going in opposite directions.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Nasuti typed diligently at the computer, cross-referencing her notes with the ones on her grandfather’s files. She looked up as she heard a soft knock on the door and smiled brightly. “Kimiko! So there you are!” she cried warmly, watching as the raven haired female smiled and came into the room.

 

“Gomen nasai. I didn’t know you were around,” Kimiko replied softly, face apologetic as she came and sat on the edge of the desk near the red head.

 

Smiling gently up at her, Nasuti patted her knee. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad that you are better and alive,” she answered soothingly, noting the sad smile on the other girl’s face. “How are you feeling?” she asked kindly.

 

Kimiko looked away and murmured softly, “I am fine. Still weak, but nothing like I was a couple of days ago.”

 

Tilting her head in curiosity, Nasuti queried, “When did you wake up?”

 

Shrugging, Reikon’s holder replied, “About two days ago. Was off and on somewhat during that time, but pretty well out according to the others.” She bit her lip, swinging her legs distractedly. She looked over at the computer and prevented Nasuti from asking another question by asking one of her own. “What are you working on?” she asked, gazing at the image of Rekka on the screen before turning curious violet eyes to Nasuti’s green.

 

Sighing as she shook her head, Nasuti replied, “I am working on how the shiroi yoroi appeared.”

 

“You mean, Kikoutei,” Kimiko corrected softly, looking down as Nasuti turned her gaze to the younger woman.

 

“Is that its name?” the redhead asked, receiving a nod in reply. “Kimiko, can you give me information on this Kikoutei?” Nasuti asked, gazing at her intently.

 

Sighing softly and nodding, Kimiko looked up at her. “What is it you wish to know?” she asked softly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“So, Kikoutei is a combination of all five yoroi based on their jins?” Nasuti asked as she looked at Kimiko amazed. ‘How did she come to all of this information?’ she wondered, her mind reeling with the information Reikon’s holder had just disclosed.

 

Nodding, Kimiko looked down at her legs. “In order to call upon the shiroi yoroi, their minds and hearts must be one,” she explained, then got up and went to the window. Unseen by Nasuti, Kimiko watched silently as Shin and Shu sparred, laughing here and there as they exchanged punches and kicks.

 

“So that’s why you had them work together and fight as much on their own as possible,” Nasuti said, dawning realization on her face as she gazed over at Kimiko.

 

Nodding once again, Kimiko’s eyes saddened as she watched the two kiss lightly, then go running towards the lake for a dip. “They needed the deep bonds of love and friendship and that is what helped them to defeat Arago. I am glad they found the bond and I hope they realize what a precious gift it is they have,” she murmured softly, leaning her head against the window.

 

Looking at her, Nasuti asked softly, “Something they’ve shared with you, ne Kimiko?” When the other girl didn’t reply, she frowned in concern as she turned to her. “Kimiko? Daijoubu?” she asked softly.

 

“I’m fine, Nasuti-san,” Kimiko replied softly then looked over at the other woman. “Just fine.”  
  
Frowning even more, Nasuti gazed steadily at the other woman. “Kimiko, you haven’t answered my question,” she stated, biting her tongue on the other question she had.

 

Kimiko looked back out the window as she replied, “No, we do not share this bond.”

 

“But why? Don’t you want to be friends?” Nasuti asked, confused. “Aren’t you lonely?”

 

Shrugging, the raven-haired girl mumbled, “It doesn’t matter. This is how it must be.”

 

“But why?” Nasuti pressed, worried at the accepting flat tone of voice.

 

Looking back at her, Kimiko answered flatly, “Because anyone I am close to dies.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nasuti plowed onwards, hoping the other girl would open up to her.

 

Kimiko sighed softly, looking down at her hands. “Kaos wasn’t the first one I’ve lost and he won’t be the last if I am not careful,” she murmured softly.

 

But, before Nasuti could ask anymore, Kimiko’s gaze came up and stared at the doorway. Nasuti looked over in surprise. “Ryo! What are you doing up? You should be sleeping,” she commented and Ryo grinned as he brought his gaze to her.

 

He shrugged as he walked in. “I’ve been sleeping all week. I needed to get up and around,” he replied as he smiled at Nasuti, and then glanced over at Kimiko, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. She looked over as a low purring growl rumbled out from Byakuen as he padded in as well and lay down near the desk. He watched as her face softened and sighed sadly. ‘Wish she would look at us like that…’ he thought to himself, not even seeing the glance that Kimiko tossed him as she walked over to Byakuen.

 

Stretching out on top of the big cat, the raven haired girl smiled gently as she began scratching behind his ears and going down his head to his neck. The loud rumbling purrs increased as the other two watched in amusement. “Well, Byakuen seems to enjoy that quite a bit, huh Ryo?” Nasuti observed with a grin.

 

Ryo grinned slightly back at her. “Yea, he does,” he replied wanly, then sat down at the window. He looked out briefly, and then looked back at the two females. “So, what were you two doing?” he asked, curiosity visible in his tiger blues.

 

Kimiko almost visibly stiffened as she shot Nasuti a look, but the other girl just ignored her. “We were discussing about the shiroi yoroi. Kikoutei as Kimiko has said,” the red haired woman explained as she turned back to her computer and pulled up some files that now made sense after the other girl’s disclosures.

 

Ryo looked over at Kimiko in surprise. “Kikoutei? Is that what it’s called?” he asked and she nodded, nuzzling Byakuen’s neck as he purred under her scratching. He looked back at Nasuti. “So what else did you learn?” he asked politely, curious.

 

“Well, according to my grandfather’s research and Kimiko’s information, Kikoutei is basically when all five yorois combine their power. But from what I saw, its power is phenomenal. How do you feel, Ryo?” Nasuti asked as she turned her chair to look at Rekka’s holder.

 

Ryo frowned slightly in thought. “It was intense, Nasuti, but I’m ok now. I just am glad it’s all over with,” he answered as he looked out the window. “All I can remember is just combining with the others.” He frowned some more as he spoke.

 

“We don’t know if it is over with, Ryo. Our destinies are not to be that way,” Kimiko murmured quietly as she lay on the tiger, running her fingers through soft fur. He looked over at her, locking eyes with her unreadable gaze. “We must continue to be prepared for there are more than Youja that we need to deal with,” she added softly.

 

“Ryo, don’t worry. I shall do as much searching for information as I can with Kimiko. You just rest and get better, ok?” Nasuti suggested soothingly as she watched the two. She saw the flash of sadness in Ryo’s eyes and wondered on it as she continued. “Why don’t you go and rest while I get some dinner going?” she asked gently.

 

Byakuen growled softly as he leaned up and Nasuti smiled at him. “Oh Byakuen, are you hungry too?” she asked teasingly. Kimiko and Ryo laughed softly as Byakuen purred.

 

Kimiko got up and stretched as she asked, “Nasuti, is it alright if I make some dessert while we wait for Seiji and Touma to return with groceries?”

 

Nodding and smiling, Nasuti replied, “That would be wonderful. And Ryo, get some sleep.” She grinned at the young Rekka holder, who blinked innocently. They looked over as Kimiko smirked and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Sighing softly, Nasuti looked over at Ryo. “Ryo-san, don’t give up hope on her. She is very lonely,” she murmured, smiling gently.

 

Ryo smiled back at her as he walked past, squeezing her shoulder. “I know, Nasuti-san. I know,” he stated as he walked out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she stirred the batter for the dessert she was making. She kept on wondering why she was doing this, but then she would push it out of her head. She looked over as she heard some laughter and talking as Shin and Shu walked in. They smiled at her as they came in and saw her. “Kimiko-san! Whatcha doing?” Shu asked as he leaned against the counter. Shin grinned as he went over to the refrigerator and looked in for something to drink.

 

She smiled slightly at them as she stirred. “I am making some dessert for tonight while Nasuti-san is waiting for Date-kun and Hashiba-kun to return,” she explained politely as she stirred the mix and reached for the measuring cup of water to be added.

 

Suddenly, she gasped, dropping the cup, which shattered, as she trembled and fell to her knees. “Kimiko!” Shin and Shu cried out as they ran to her side.

 

She gasped softly again in pain as she hugged herself. “Seiji…Touma…” she whispered in fear. Just as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped and Reikon’s holder collapsed against Shin as she whimpered in pain, her eyes clenched shut.

 

“Kimiko, daijoubu? What happened?” Shu asked softly as he wiped her forehead of sweat and watched in concern as she labored to breathe.

 

She sat up slightly, looking down. “Youja. A new enemy has shown his face and attacked Touma and Seiji,” she whispered softly. The two gasped softly in concern and looked at each other, but her next words stopped them. “They are coming home and we will need to prepare,” she murmured softly before she started picking up the glass fragments, not even noticing the cuts she was giving herself from the sharp shards.

 

“Kimiko, let us do this,” Shin murmured softly as he stopped her with a gentle hand. She looked up at him and he smiled softly at her. “Let me take care of your wounds and Shu can clean this up,” he suggested soothingly. She looked down at her hands blankly, just realizing that she had indeed hurt herself. She nodded slowly as if in a daze and let herself be led from the kitchen as Shu began to clean up the rest of the mess. Now, they would wait for Seiji and Touma’s return.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 6/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine…no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: Sap, angst, some yaoi, some humor, dark, language

Pairings: various with the guys, and who knows with my OFC…sheesh…

Rating: PG-13 for violence and language

Note: Oooo…I’m BACK with this! *cackles and falls over* Enjoy and please review or some such!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

“So you’re telling us this Saranbo guy is after Kikoutei?” Shu’s voice, filled with concern, floated around the room after a returned Seiji and Touma had told of their run-in.

 

Nodding, Touma answered, “Hai and he’s a tough critter as well.”

 

“He would be, seeing as he’s almost equal to Arago,” Kimiko commented softly as she leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she listened. She didn’t see them look at her in surprise, but felt it instead.

 

“Tell us what you know, Kimiko-san,” Nasuti requested quietly as they watched the female warrior.

 

Opening her eyes slightly, Kimiko replied softly, “Not as much as you may think. Saranbo is one of the four major Majin of the Youjakai. He’s always been after ruling the Youjakai and, since Arago opened the Gates, he’s after the Ningenkai as well, it would seem.”

 

“So he wants to use Kikoutei to take over and to do that, he’ll have to find Ryo and get it,” Shin concluded thoughtfully.

 

“Hai, so looks like we have to stop him before he gets to Ryo,” Touma stated firmly.

 

“Right,” the other three Troopers agreed as they stood up and nodded firmly.

 

“Shin, Shu, you two be the bait and Seiji and I’ll use our attacks,” Touma instructed and the other two nodded.

 

“Watch your backs and be wary of shadows, Troopers,” Kimiko’s soft voice warned them as she gazed at them.

 

“Don’t worry, Kimiko-chan. Just watch over Ryo,” Shu suggested as he winked at her before they left. Kimiko frowned as she watched them leave. She hoped that they were right…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Nasuti and Kimiko sat together in Nasuti’s office, going over certain notes that Nasuti’s grandfather had as they waited for some news from the others. A gasp of pain left Kimiko suddenly as she stiffened, her eyes wide. A soft, “Ryo,” was all she said before running out, Nasuti’s surprised voice asking what was wrong as it followed her out.

 

Running as fast as she could, Kimiko gasped as she heard Byakuen’s roar followed by glass breaking. She ran in and saw Ryo rush out to the balcony in his subyoroi. “Ryo yamete!” she shouted as she came out.

 

“Kimiko-san?!” Ryo cried in surprise, and then frowned as the one named Saranbo laughed.

 

“I did not know that the sixth was here. This makes things much easier!” Saranbo commented evilly.

 

“Ryo-kun, get back inside. Now,” Kimiko ordered softly as she faced the Majin, her own subyoroi appearing on her body.

 

“Iya! We have to help our friends!” Ryo shouted angrily at her, then got onto Byakuen’s back and rode off for where the others were being held prisoner. Kimiko blinked in shock at his words. She glanced over as she saw Saranbo disappear and growled softly before following after the Rekka holder.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo held onto Byakuen as they raced along, searching frantically for his friends. He growled softly as Saranbo proceeded to attack them, causing Byakuen to dodge. Gasping as he saw his friends, Ryo failed to see the next attack and he and Byakuen were thrown a few feet. He got up dizzily, prepared to fight as he ignored his friends' shouts to get away. But he wasn’t strong enough as Saranbo quickly overwhelmed him. Slash after slash hit him, sending him careening into the stone wall.

 

Just as Saranbo was about to make the final blow, Kimiko charged in, hitting Saranbo into the wall farther away. She turned to Ryo as he stood up shakily. “Get out of here, Ryo-kun!” she shouted at him, her sais crossed in front of her defensively.

 

“Demo, the guys…” Ryo groaned out softly as he reached for her and them.

 

“They’ll be fine, but not if you get caught!” Kimiko cried urgently then screamed as she was hit by Saranbo’s attack.

 

“Kimiko!” Ryo cried out as he reached for her. But Saranbo attacked too fast. With a blinding flash and Ryo’s scream of agony joined by the other four Troopers, Kikoutei was summoned. In a flare of raging fire and light, Ryo attacked and destroyed Saranbo.

 

When the light had cleared, he looked over at Kimiko as she gazed at him. He smiled softly, then fell to the ground. Kikoutei vanished as he fell and Kimiko felt tears roll down her face as she crawled over to Ryo. She cursed softly as she held him to her while Nasuti drove up. She shook her head and calmed down as Byakuen nuzzled her soothingly and Nasuti came by her.

 

She looked over at Nasuti and ordered softly, “Go back to the house. I’ll teleport them there. I want you then to take the pouch from my room and use a handful of the herbs within it and make a broth. Use only three cups of water and stir it until it is slightly bubbling.” She instructed as she picked up Ryo carefully.

 

“Kimiko-san, it’s dangerous for you to use your power when you are so weak!” Nasuti protested, but Kimiko shook her head.

 

“That doesn’t matter. My life is forfeit for them,” she murmured softly before disappearing. Nasuti sighed in worry before getting into her Jeep and heading back to the house. When she got there, she prepared the broth and then brought it upstairs. She found that Kimiko had gotten the Troopers into their beds and had removed their shirts. She glanced around, then saw the female Trooper as she tucked in Shin.

 

Looking over, Kimiko smiled at Nasuti. “Arigato, Nasuti-kun,” she said softly as she took the tray. Placing it on the nearby nightstand, she turned back to the worried other woman. “Nasuti-kun, onegai, I can handle it from here. Just go to bed.” Nasuti opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped. Her eyes became unfocused as Kimiko’s eyes glowed briefly, then Nasuti turned and left the room to go to her own bedroom. She went to bed to sleep deeply the rest of the night, not to remember clearly in the morning what had happened after the fight with Saranbo.

 

Sighing softly, Kimiko faced the two unconscious Troopers in the room. She looked down as she felt a furry head push against her leg. “Stay watchful, old friend,” she whispered before going over to the tray of broth. Carefully, she poured some of the broth into the bowl, then held it. Her hands glowed briefly, the broth shimmering with energy before fading.

 

She then walked over to Shin’s bedside and helped him sit up. Gently, she brushed some of the broth over his lips before placing the bowl to the instinctively opened lips. She slowly let him drink, watching and feeling his energy level increase from the energy she had put into the special broth. But it wasn’t enough she found and realized that she needed to do something else.

 

Closing her eyes as a blush came to her cheeks, Kimiko shifted so she was sitting next to Shin. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his chest, then leaned her head down and brushed her lips across his slightly parted ones. She was thus surprised when Shin pressed his lips closer to her own, deepening the kiss. Not pulling away, Kimiko passed her energy into the Suiko holder.

 

After a minute, she pulled away gently and brushed her hand across Shin’s face, smiling as she felt his energy level suitable enough that sleep would restore the rest. She sighed softly, hoping that she wouldn’t have to do that again, but had a bad feeling her wish wasn’t going to be granted.

 

Preparing another bowl of broth, Kimiko went to Shu’s bedside. Shifting him up, she repeated what she had done with Shin with about the same results. Shu’s level had improved, but not enough. She sighed and glared over at Byakuen as he chuckled. “This isn’t funny,” she commented softly.

 

He grinned in his own way. /You are enjoying it and you know it,/ his mental voice replied in utter amusement.

 

Snorting as she deigned not to comment, Kimiko shifted onto Shu’s bed and placed a hand on his chest. She leaned in and brushed her lips over his. Unexpectedly, Shu’s hand came up and held her instinctively. Her breath hitching in surprise, Kimiko didn’t move, afraid. But, when she saw that he was still unconscious, she continued the kiss and energy exchange.

 

A minute passed and she pulled back slowly, brushing his face gently. She smiled as he nuzzled her hand and fell deeper into sleep. Shifting up, she stood up, then nearly fell over as a wave of dizziness hit her. She knew then that the broth alone would not help the other three, so drank it herself. She sighed as her energy was brought up to a safe level before heading for Seiji and Touma’s room.

 

She stopped at their doorway, feeling a flutter of nervousness enter her as she gazed at them. They were both ones that she felt closer to outside of Ryo. She was almost afraid what their response to her kiss was going to be. Shaking her head as she steeled herself, Kimiko went in and over to Touma’s bedside.

 

Sitting on his bedside, she took a deep breath, then placed her hand on his chest. Leaning over him, she brushed her lips over his own slowly, letting her energy flow out. She found herself deepening it on her own as she gave in to both the kiss and the sharing of energy.

 

Touma’s arm came up and held her close as his mouth opened. She gasped very softly in surprise as she felt his tongue caress her lips before she finished and pulled back. She gazed down at Touma as she caressed his cheek with her thumb and he moved into her touch, whispering her name before falling deeper into his sleep. Kimiko felt tears come to her eyes and she sat up. She wasn’t sure she could do this and be able to face them in the morning with the same cold aloofness she’d been doing recently. Because, like it or not, she felt whole and complete when she was with them in this way and she wasn’t sure she could stand being alone again.

 

Standing up after moving his arm, Kimiko took a minute to regain her composure before going to Seiji’s bedside. She sat on his bed and placed her hand on his chest, then leaned down to kiss him. She was totally unprepared for both her reaction as well as his. His arms came up, sliding sensuously up her back to press her closer to him as she kissed him. She almost forgot to start transferring energy, but she needn’t have worried as something flared bright and strong within her and flowed out into Seiji.

 

Their mouths opened to each other, tongues sliding together in a slow dance as a soft glow surrounded them. Kimiko found herself falling into Seiji’s gentle warmth as she kissed him and struggled to maintain control. Slowly, reluctantly, she broke the kiss and gazed down at him. Her eyes widened as she saw his own eyes were open, but they were unfocused before they closed once more. She tried to catch her breath as his hold loosened on her, but she froze as he whispered her name softly with such heartfelt longing that she almost crumbled. Sobbing softly, Kimiko slid to the floor. She couldn’t do this anymore…

 

Byakuen came over and nuzzled her gently. /Why do you hold back?/ he asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his furry neck.

 

“Because I don’t want them to die,” Kimiko whispered softly as she struggled to hold down her tears. “I don’t know what to do, Byakuen. I have to help Ryo, demo…demo…” She couldn’t speak as she held onto her friend.

 

/You won’t know if anything will happen if you don’t try. Are you afraid you won’t hold back?/ Byakuen purred as he nuzzled her neck gently. He licked her tears away as she looked up at him.

 

“Hai, maybe…” she whispered softly, then shook her head sharply. “Well...well it doesn’t matter. I have to help him no matter what,” she told herself firmly as she stood up shakily. She steadied herself with Byakuen’s help, then walked out and headed for Ryo’s room. She went in and felt her eyes fill with fresh tears at the look of anguish on his face. She knew then that she had to help no matter what.

 

Carefully, she sat on his bed and caressed his cheek soothingly. She flinched at the heat that was radiating from him, leftover from Kikoutei. She bled it off, using it to supplement her own energy before she leaned in. Gently, she pressed her lips to his and began the energy transfer. But, instead of anything sexual, all Ryo did was hold her closer to him as his energy level was restored. Their kiss remained gentle, but the love flowed as steadily as her energy between them.

 

Pulling back, Kimiko felt tears slip down her face as she slipped off of the bed to the floor and into unconsciousness. Byakuen nuzzled her in worry before lying down next to her. He didn’t see the hand that was laced with Ryo’s as he watched over them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo stirred slowly, moaning slightly as he woke up. He blinked as he felt his hand laced with another’s and looked down. Long slender fingers mingled with his own and he looked to see who the hand belonged to. He gasped softly as he saw Kimiko on the ground, unconscious, and moved to her side. “Kimiko?! Kimiko!” he whispered frantically as he took her into his arms. She didn’t respond as he held her and checked her vitals. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse and warm breath on his hand. He held her tightly to him, burying his face in her shoulder as he wondered what had happened.

 

“Ryo? Daijoubu ka?” Touma asked softly as he came to his friend’s room. His eyes widened as he saw Ryo holding an unconscious Kimiko then came in swiftly. “Nani?! What happened?!” he whispered frantically as Ryo looked up. He heard Seiji, Shin, and Shu come in swiftly after him, concern on their faces.

 

“I don’t know. I just woke up and she was here!” Ryo whispered desperately as he gazed at his friends and lovers.

 

“Her energy level is low,” Seiji whispered as he caressed her face and checked her ki level.

 

“But why? She didn’t give to Kikoutei!” Shu cried in confusion.

 

Seiji’s face paled as he said, “And we did, yet all of us are fine, if only a little tired.”

 

Shu blinked in confusion before he blinked in realization. “She…”

 

“She gave us her energy at cost to herself,” Ryo whispered as tears flowed down his face. He held her closer as he sobbed slightly. “Kimiko, doushite?”

 

“We need to get her to bed,” Shin suggested softly, pulling himself out of despair as he nodded at Shu. Shu nodded back, then gently lifted Kimiko up from Ryo’s arms. He cradled her gently and took her to her room with Shin while Ryo, Seiji, and Touma went downstairs.

 

They found Nasuti as she was cooking breakfast and sat down quietly. She smiled at them as she brought over some miso soup for them. Seiji watched her along with Touma and Ryo in slight confusion. “Nasuti-san, what happened last night after the battle?” Ryo asked before he sipped his soup.

 

Nasuti frowned in thought as she poured them some tea. “After the battle, Kimiko teleported you to your rooms, I believe. She told me to make some kind of broth and then told me to go to bed.” She frowned in worry as she tried to remember. “That’s funny, I remember protesting but it’s rather fuzzy now,” she murmured as she rubbed her head.

 

“Daijoubu, Nasuti-san. Arigato,” Ryo murmured softly, but the distress was clear in his eyes. They had been right.

 

“Hai and I’ll be going back to the store to get some more food, all right?” Nasuti suggested with a reassuring smile at them.

 

“Yosh! Foooood!” Shu’s cheerful voice crowed as he and Shin came into the room. The others laughed lightly at his antics as they ate the breakfast Nasuti had provided.

 

Later that day, the Troopers were all resting in the living room in various states of sprawling on the couch. All but Ryo. He watched them silently, his heart filled with remorse and sorrow as he watched them sleep off the affects of the previous day’s battle. They all looked up as they heard a car door slam and Nasuti’s voice. Shu, cackling with glee, ran to the door and helped her in before pigging out on the offered food. Ryo watched as his friends and lovers fought over food, joking around over Shu’s stomach as they either ate or goofed around. He didn’t even hear Nasuti’s question as he felt his sorrow even more. He’d hurt them with his yoroi and he didn’t know how to help.

 

He looked up at Nasuti as she tried to get his attention again, but then looked over, eyes wide. They all looked over to see Kimiko watching them with an unreadable expression in the doorway. Seiji whispered her name in surprise and she looked away. They stared in shock as she left the room, but not before they all saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

 

Ryo looked down again, his hand clenched as he fought not to cry. She’d suffered because of him. Ignoring the others, he got up and went outside, trying not to cry with his frustration.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko gazed out at the lake silently as she stood on the beach. She’d seen the others and had felt her heart rip in two. She’d been watching them for a bit, but then had tried coming into the room. ‘They don’t know what happened exactly, but I’m sure they figured out something had,’ she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

She looked over suddenly as she felt a presence nearby her, then got on her subyoroi as several youja appeared around her. Smirking as she faced them, she stated softly, “You caught me in a rather foul mood, boys. Your luck.” With that, they fought swiftly, though it didn’t last as Kimiko took them down easily.

 

After the battle, she sighed and shook her head. “They don’t even try anymore. What a waste of time,” she stated, then frowned. She looked back towards the house in worry. ‘Something’s not right. I don’t sense Ryo nearby. Kuso! They distracted me to get to him!!’ she realized, then ran towards the house in time to see the other Troopers rushing out to Nasuti’s jeep.

 

“Kimiko! What happened?!” Shin asked in shock as they saw her in her subyoroi.

 

Kimiko didn’t say anything at first as she came up, then replied, “I got some unneeded exercise. Let’s go! Ryo’s in serious danger if he is facing Saranbo alone!”

 

“Saranbo!? But he’s dead!” Shu cried in shock as they got into the jeep.

 

“His shadow is. His real self is very much alive and after Kikoutei,” Kimiko stated grimly as she sat between Shin and Seiji. She sighed and rubbed her head. She wasn’t sure she had enough energy to help them with this one.

 

“Kimiko, daijoubu ka?” Seiji asked softly as he watched her with worry.

 

“Hai, just tired,” Kimiko murmured softly as she stared down at the floor. She could feel them near her and suddenly longed to just be held in their arms. But she couldn’t let them near her.

 

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she stiffened. The others watched her in concern as she looked up. “Ryo…oh gods…”

 

“What?! What is it?!” Shu pressed urgently as they watched her in fear.

 

But she didn’t say anything as she tried to figure out what to do. Ryo had run out on his own to protect them. And she understood why. Mouth thinning as she came to a decision, Kimiko closed her eyes. “Gomen,” she whispered softly and, before they could react, disappeared in a shimmer of light.

 

“Nani?! She disappeared!” Shu cried in shock as they disappeared.

 

“Which means Ryo is in more danger than we thought,” Nasuti said softly as they drove down to where they saw the clouds of the Youjakai hanging over the wharf. She frowned in distress. ‘Kimiko, why are you doing this? And why is Ryo doing this as well? To protect them?’ she wondered, but then Jun’s voice demanding that she stop the jeep got her attention.

 

Stopping the jeep, they got out as Jun began calling for Byakuen. “Jun, what is it?” Touma asked they watched the young boy.

 

“It’s Byakuen! I heard him crying!” Jun insisted as he looked around. The group soon found themselves surrounded by youja and in a desperate fight to get free and save their friends.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko swam steadily in the ocean as she searched for Ryo. As soon as she had reappeared next to Byakuen, she had found out what had happened. Grimly, she had gone into the waters where Ryo had been taken, knowing that if she didn’t get there in time, Kikoutei may be called upon once more.

 

She stopped and floated slightly as she searched for Ryo. She suddenly felt an incredible pain coming from the Troopers and knew she had to hurry. Focusing on the source of the pain, she finally came upon Saranbo and Ryo as he held Ryo over a pentagram of power.

 

Frowning in concentration, Kimiko brought her hands up, then shot a ball of light into the maelstrom of evil energy that was holding Ryo suspended, causing it to explode. As Saranbo tried to see, she swam in swiftly and grabbed the wakening Ryo and began the desperate swim to the surface. She flinched as she heard Saranbo’s roar of rage as he realized what had happened and began to follow.

 

“Kimiko?” Ryo’s soft voice held confusion and pain as she held him.

 

/You are going to get your ass kicked when we get up there, Rekka,/ Kimiko declared with grim humor. She felt a flash of fear enter her as she swam, feeling Saranbo closing in on them. /Can you swim?/ she asked as she looked down at him. She frowned suddenly as she felt the unusual imbalance of power within Rekka no yoroi, focusing on the swords.

 

Ryo focused on her eyes as he replied, “Yea, I think so.” They broke the surface and looked over towards the wharf where they heard shouts of relief at their appearance. Ryo smiled slightly as he saw his friends, but then Kimiko brought him back.

 

“Swim, Ryo! Swim swiftly to shore! Don’t look back!” Kimiko shouted suddenly, fear in her eyes as she followed him towards shore. Suddenly, she screamed in shock and fear as she was dragged under water.

 

“Kimiko?! KIMIKO!” Ryo shouted as he tried to grab her. Similar shouts were coming from his friends before he dove under to save her. He swam and found her entangled within vines from Saranbo, struggling to get free and breath as well as she was squeezed.

 

Saranbo laughed cruelly as she struggled. “You I will destroy gladly and then nothing will stop me!” he declared before cackling.

 

“SOU EN ZAN!!” Ryo’s attack flared up out of nowhere and blinded Saranbo briefly while freeing the near unconscious Kimiko. Ryo dove in and grabbed her, then went to the surface.

 

Kimiko gasped and coughed violently for air as she hung onto Ryo. “Ryo, get out of here…” she gasped out hoarsely as he held her to him and swam for shore, where the others were encouraging them.

 

“I won’t leave you, Kimiko. I love you just like I love the guys. You don’t leave behind the ones you love,” Ryo whispered softly to her as he held her. Before she could reply, the water began bubbling violently around them as Saranbo’s roar of rage floated out. With screams of pain, Rekka and Reikon were flung from the water by a power surge and into a couple of buildings as Saranbo emerged from the waters.

 

“Kimiko!!”

  
“Ryo!!”

 

The others shouted as they tried to run to their friends’ aid, but vines from the sea stopped them cold, wrapping around them and pinning them. Saranbo laughed cruelly as he walked onto shore and headed over towards where Kimiko had fallen. “This is the time now, Reikon. I will destroy you and then Kikoutei will be mine,” he said evilly as he brought her up by her neck and held her suspended from the ground as she gasped for air.

 

“I…won’t…let…you…” she groaned out as she tried to break his grip. Saranbo just laughed at her as he squeezed her neck slowly, causing her to gasp in agony as she struggled harder. The Troopers shouted at her as they struggled to break free and help her.

 

“You can not stop me and soon there will be nothing left of the ones you love,” Saranbo murmured with a low chuckle as he squeezed harder. But something seemed to snap in Kimiko as she glared at Saranbo. A wild wind picked up suddenly around the two as a white glow began pulsing and moving over Kimiko. “N-nani?!” Saranbo cried in shock as he watched then suddenly cried out as he was blasted out away from her and she fell to the ground.

 

The Troopers watched in shock as she got up slowly, her eyes unseen in the shadows as she stood. The white glow increased in power as it pulsed around her, the wind whipping around her wildly. “What’s going on?!” Shu shouted as they tried to shield their eyes from debris.

 

“It’s her power! It’s…it’s out of control!” Seiji yelled in horror as they watched her walk towards where Saranbo reappeared.

 

“How dare you!” Saranbo snarled out as he came out of the water. “How can this be?! You were as weak as a normal human! How is this possible?!” he roared in rage as she stopped at the edge of the wharf.

 

She snorted and brought her face up, tears streaking it as she glared coldly at Saranbo. “You Youjakai are all the same. But it ends now. You killed my family, you killed Kaos. I will not allow you to kill the Troopers nor this world!” her voice grew steadily louder and she shouted the last as her power flared up. “I WON’T LET ANYMORE OF THE ONES I LOVE DIE!!!” she screamed as she brought her hands up. As the Troopers watched in shock, she brought her hands forward the same as her attack. “Shinzui Shuu RAI!!!” she shouted to their utter amazement.

 

“She’s doing her attack without her yoroi!” Shin declared in a soft voice. They watched as Saranbo attacked as well, but his attack was destroyed easily by Kimiko’s as it went powering through, destroying the Majin for good.

 

After the light and dust cleared, they watched in shock as she turned towards them. The glow faded around her as she stepped slightly towards them. The vines holding them snapped and they watched her warily. She sobbed once as she fell to the ground, whispering a soft, “Troopers…gomen,” as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

 

“Kimiko!” Ryo’s voice rang out filled with anguish as he ran to her, followed swiftly by the others.

 

“I just don’t understand. What happened?” Nasuti asked softly as Ryo gathered Kimiko into his arms and checked her over.

 

“We don’t know, Nasuti, but something tells me that the puzzle has a few more pieces,” Touma whispered softly as they gazed down at Kimiko’s tear streaked face. Getting up, they went back to Nasuti’s place to find answers.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 7/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine…no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: Sap, angst, some yaoi, some humor, dark, language, slight het

Pairings: various with the guys, and who knows with my OFC…sheesh…

Rating: R for lime situations, violence, and language

Note: *whines* I forgot the other story so I ‘had’ to work on this one! *snickers* Enjoy and please review or some such!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

After the battle against Saranbo and Kimiko’s subsequent display of enormous power, the Troopers, Nasuti, and Jun returned to Nasuti’s home grimly. Taking Kimiko upstairs, Seiji and Nasuti tucked her in while the others stayed downstairs and rested, or ate.

 

Just as Seiji finished tucking Kimiko in, she moaned softly and slowly woke up. She looked up at him, eyes unfocused. “Where am I?” she managed before closing her eyes as dizziness assailed her.

 

“Shh, we’re at Nasuti-san’s,” Seiji replied soothingly as he brushed her hair back from her face. Nasuti went over by the bed and nodded, smiling encouragingly.

 

Kimiko opened her eyes slightly as she whispered, “Nasuti, onegai. Rekka…check over Rekka…” She bit her lip as she gasped in pain, arching slightly. She felt herself gathered into strong arms and leaned into Seiji. “Onegai. Something’s not right. Check before danger strikes…” she managed before falling unconscious again.

 

“What does she mean, I wonder,” Nasuti whispered softly as she watched Seiji retuck the unconscious younger woman in once again.

 

“I don’t know, but we should do as she asks. Kimiko doesn’t say something unless it’s important,” Seiji replied softly as he looked up at Nasuti. Getting up, he led the way out to the others to begin the search that Reikon had hinted at.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sat up gasping for air and sweating, grabbing her head both in dizziness and in fading terror. ‘What was that dream?! Is there another Majin coming?’ she wondered as she stared ahead and tried to slow her racing heart. She swallowed hard as she closed her eyes and calmed down. ‘With Kikoutei now free, they will be trying to regain its power. I just hope that the Troopers can handle it,’ she thought to herself as she wiped her face of the sweat.

 

Suddenly, she looked over in shock as she heard a loud crash from Nasuti’s office, along with shouts of surprise. Getting up and pushing away the blackness that threatened to overwhelm her, Kimiko ran up the stairs to Nasuti’s office. She stopped at the doorway as she saw the Troopers trying to console the distraught Ryo. ‘Looks like my hunch was right about Rekka no yoroi,’ she thought grimly as she watched them.

 

“Don’t worry, Ryo. We’ll get this taken care of,” Shin replied soothingly as they started cleaning up the mess that Ryo’s frustration had caused. They stopped in shock as the weapons and ancient yoroi began floating by themselves, being placed properly onto the wall as they watched. They looked over at the doorway and saw Kimiko leaning heavily against the doorjamb, smiling weakly at them as she let her glowing hand fall once she had finished.

 

“Tell me, Ryo. What did this old armor do to deserve to be thrown?” Kimiko asked lightly as she smiled slightly over at him.

 

“Kimiko! You should be in bed!” Nasuti admonished her.

 

“Daijoubu…” Kimiko replied softly before moaning slightly in pain and falling forward.

 

Shu was the quickest to get to her side and held her up. “That’s it! You’re going back to bed now!” he ordered sternly as he scooped her up into his arms.

 

“Onegai, Shu. I’m needed,” Kimiko whispered softly as she looked up at him pleadingly.

 

Gazing grimly into her eyes, Shu finally sighed. “All right all right, but you are sitting down and don’t you even THINK of arguing with me, jou-chan!!” he commanded as he took her over to one of the chairs and sat her down. The others were snickering in amusement as Kimiko looked up at him gratefully before leaning back heavily into the chair.

 

“Kimiko, how did you know about Rekka?” Kimiko opened her eyes, which had closed, and frowned at Nasuti as the red head questioned her.

 

“So, I’m guessing that what I sensed was true then. Bother. That complicates things…” she muttered softly as she rubbed her eyes, avoiding the surprised looks she knew she was receiving. She sighed again and glanced over at Ryo, who watched her intensely. “We all have an aura, though for me and the Troopers, it is stronger. But the yoroi also have their own aura that blends with ours. Ryo’s aura was cracked,” she explained tiredly and smirked at the confused looks that passed between some of them.

 

“Aura?! Like in some crazy thing that glows around us?” Shu asked as he scratched his head.

 

Kimiko laughed dryly and coughed, grimacing. “Hai. More like, an energy field that is your spirit. But with you five and myself and even the Masho, there is almost a double field around us,” she replied with a sigh, exhausted. She blinked as Shin brought her a cup of tea and she took it gladly, sipping it shakily.

 

“And you can see our auras and knew that something was wrong with Rekka? Sugoina…” Nasuti whispered in amazement, and then grinned as Kimiko chuckled ruefully.

 

“Hai, one of the sides of my powers, unfortunately. But it helps me keep tabs on these boys,” Kimiko commented with a smile as Shu grumbled. Shrugging, Kimiko sighed tiredly. “There is a way. Demo, with how things are going, we don’t have the time.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘a way’?” Ryo asked quietly as he came over.

 

Jun frowned. “I don’t understand. Why can’t you just get another sword for Ryo-niichan?” he asked in confusion.

 

Silence fell over the group as they either stared at Jun in surprise or Kimiko in hope. Kimiko frowned in thought, and then glanced at Nasuti. “Nasuti-san, check for the ‘Go Retsu Ken’. I think that is where you will find what you are looking for,” she suggested quietly, smiling as Jun jumped up and down excitedly.

 

“Kimiko-san, how do you know all of this stuff?” Shin asked in curiosity as Nasuti sat down at the computer and started her search. They all clustered closer, hoping to find something.

 

Sighing sadly, Kimiko leaned her head back tiredly and closed her eyes, not sensing the looks she earned from her comrades. “One of the things Kaos taught me was on each yoroi and their special abilities. I know about Kikoutei and the special katanas that had been made for it. Demo, in all that had happened, I’d forgotten the old tales,” she replied as Seiji opened his mouth to criticize her.

 

“Can you tell me a tale, Kimiko-oneesan?” Jun asked excitedly as he bounced closer and laid his head on her knee imploringly.

 

Kimiko smiled softly, eyes incredibly sad as she cupped the young boy’s cheek. “Hai, Jun-san, I can,” she answered quietly, then began spinning a tale of the first Samurai Troopers.

 

“That’s quite the tale. Makes you wonder if Kaos had really followed through,” Seiji murmured as they listened, enraptured. He felt a mirrored sorrow and longing wash over his link with the other four and knew that they felt the same as he. What if it was indeed a true story? Were they reincarnations, brought back to find each other and the lost happiness that was promised?

 

They all looked over as Shin suddenly cried, “Matte Nasuti-san! Go back one!” They all crowded nearer as Nasuti obeyed silently and turned the information back. Shin’s eyes shone as he pointed to the screen. “This is it! I can almost bet!”

 

“Magical barriers guarding this powerful pair of katanas. Hai, I think this is it! The Go Retsu Ken!” Nasuti exclaimed softly in excitement.

 

Shu crowed, “Hai!! Excellent!”

 

“We could leave in the morning and get them. You’ll have your swords back in no time, Ryo!” Touma declared with a wide grin at their leader.

 

“Hai, arigato, minna,” Ryo responded softly, his voice filled with pride and love of the group there. He glanced over as he saw Kimiko and Byakuen staring pensively out the window. “Kimiko? Daijoub-nani?!” He jumped back as Byakuen, snarling fiercely, jumped out the window and wrestled with the shadow outside.

 

The Troopers, Jun, and Nasuti scrambled out of the way as the two snarling shapes dodged into the room, crying out in surprise. They all stared up in shock as a black tiger wearing white armor glared down at them, snarling in rage as he latched his claws into the ceiling. Its eyes glowed brightly with power as they looked at the gathered, then locked onto Kimiko. /You./

 

/Why are you here? Kokuen, black one of the Youjakai! Where is your master, Kenbukyou?/ Kimiko demanded as she trembled with trying to stay standing, her eyes locked fearlessly with the black tiger.

 

The glowing eyes narrowed. /You know too much. Shini!!/ He launched himself at Kimiko and she cried out in fear, dodging barely out of the way as the others shouted in shock. She cried out again, this time in terror and pain as a paw hit her, sending her flying into the door and crashing through it. She sobbed in pain as she impacted with the wall, sliding down. She watched in panic as the black tiger launched himself at her again amidst the cries of horror. Her eyes closed tightly in dread, then opened as she heard another roar of rage and Byakuen tackled Kokuen, sending them both rolling out before chasing each other.

 

“After them!”

 

“Kimiko, hold on!”

 

“We got the back! Ryo head them off at the roof!!”

 

Kimiko felt blackness wash over her as she struggled to stay conscious while the others ran to check on the battling tigers or take care of their injured comrade. She jolted awake as white hot pain flooded through her at a touch and bit her lip to hold back the cry of pain. She groaned as Shin knelt next to her and helped her up, putting her arm over his shoulder as they went back into Nasuti’s now ruined office.

 

She moaned softly in pain as her arm was jolted and knew it to be dislocated as well as deeply scratched. But she kept silent as Nasuti started to fix it up. She didn’t move as Shin wrapped his arms around her from behind and put her shoulder back into place with a firm shake. She trembled from the shock and the adrenaline let down and unconsciously leaned into Shin’s warmth as he supported her and soothed her while her wounds were dressed.

 

They looked over as they heard cursing and angry talking as the other four came back in. Byakuen trotted immediately to Kimiko’s side and she ran her fingers slightly through his fur, both in comfort to herself as well as him.

 

“Kimiko, daijoubu?” Ryo asked quietly in worry as they saw her glazed look, but she ignored them as she continued her soothing caresses. He looked in worry at Nasuti and Shin as they finished fixing Kimiko’s arm up.

 

“She’s in shock right now, but she’s better,” Shin responded reassuringly, then blinked as he felt a poke and Kimiko’s lips quirked slightly in amusement. He grinned. “Ok, she’s fine,” he amended with a chuckle and smirked at the other four’s confused looks.

 

“Well, we better make some plans for tomorrow. If those guys are looking for a fight, we’ll need a plan as well as rest,” Seiji stated quietly as he leaned against the remains of the desk.

 

“No kidding. Damn, that thing’s from the Youjakai or I’m not Shu no Kongo!” Shu muttered gruffly, his eyes trailing over to Kimiko still in worry.

 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get everything taken care of tomorrow,” Shin murmured confidently.

 

“Hai, you’ll need rest for our journey.” Kimiko’s soft voice startled them as she looked up slowly, tiredly.

 

“Our? You’re staying here!” Touma protested angrily, and then blinked as a very cold look was shot at him from the young woman.

 

“I’m going. You’ll need me because I know who we’re dealing with,” Kimiko shot back coldly before standing up barely. She patted Byakuen’s head soothingly as he steadied her with a growl and his large head.

 

“Fuck no!! You are staying here and resting! Getting better! You just got the crap kicked out of you and if you think we’re going to-” Shu’s voice was cut off as he blanched.

 

Kimiko looked coldly at all of them as she stood up straight. “Save your pity and orders for someone who cares, Troopers. Even if you left me, I can still teleport to where you are going and still be there. Save your breath,” she spat out venomously as she glared at them.

 

Slowly, she walked out, but stopped as Jun whispered, “Doushite? Why won’t you let us care?”

 

Her spine stiffened and tears rolled down her face, unseen by them as she had her back to them while memories of her little brother assailed her. Her hand clenched on the doorjamb as she replied softly, “I don’t need anyone. When this is done, we’re parted. Now, get some sleep, Troopers.” With that, she went to her room.

 

They stared at the doorway in sorrowful silence, and then Shu swore as he slammed his fist into the wall. “Kuso!! She’s going to get herself killed with that attitude!!”

 

“Maybe that’s what she wants. An end,” Seiji murmured softly and shivered at the thought.

 

“Doushite?! Doesn’t she care about us?!” Jun demanded, then sobbed as he hugged Nasuti and buried his face in her stomach.

 

“Hai, I think she does, but she is scared to admit it,” Nasuti replied softly as she looked at the Troopers in sadness. “She told me something about her family. They were killed not long ago and I think I recognize her name. Demo, I’m not quite sure on it yet. And she has also lost her mentor, Kaos-san. I think she is indeed afraid to love,” she whispered sadly, sighing.

 

“Well tough. That’s going to change,” Ryo proclaimed softly as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the doorway. He looked over at Nasuti and Jun, smiling softly. “Go to bed. We’ll take care of this once and for all. I’ll be damned if we lose another important person to death,” he declared, then nodded at the other Troopers. They nodded back and headed down the hall to Kimiko’s bedroom.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko wiped her face for the third time, and then sniffled as she heard the soft scratch on her bedroom door. With a tired flick of her fingers, the door opened and Byakuen crept in, glancing over his shoulder as the door shut again. He went to the balcony to the shadowed figure sitting there, then snuggled his dearest friend as she sobbed and leaned into him. /You are in so much pain. Why do you fight them?/ he whispered softly to her as he licked her tears away tenderly.

 

“I have to, Byakuen. I don’t want them to die. I couldn’t bear it if they did,” Kimiko murmured, her voice filled with agony as she sobbed.

 

/You love them, don’t you? Deeply, with all your soul./ Byakuen’s voice was tender as he nestled her between his paws and nuzzled her tenderly.

 

Kimiko was silent as tears tracked down her starlight kissed cheeks, and then sobbed softly. “Hai. I love them with everything in me…”

 

/Then tell them. Let them into your heart. Let them comfort you, hold you, kiss away your tears, and wipe away your sorrow,/ Byakuen urged her as he purred and nuzzled her cheek.

 

“I can’t! They’ll die like everyone else!! I don’t want them to die because I got sentimental!” Kimiko wailed as she sobbed, then buried her face in her knees, which she had drawn up.

 

“Since when did we ever follow destiny?” Ryo’s soft voice startled her and she froze, choking as a sob welled up in her throat. He peered out, and then went out onto the balcony with the other four Troopers. “Mind if we join you?” he asked gently as they watched her.

 

She turned her face away, wiping her face before shrugging. “I will never stop you from doing what you wanted. Just don’t expect a response,” she said flatly and closed her eyes as they sat either near her or across from her.

 

“Nasuti-san mentioned that your family died a long time ago,” Ryo started slowly after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Frowning as Kimiko didn’t even react, he continued softly, “Is that why you hesitate with us?”

 

Kimiko snorted as she got up and walked away from them, looking out over the moonlit lake. “You have no idea what I’m like, so just save it, Rekka,” she stated derisively.

 

“Iie, I won’t. We won’t,” Ryo murmured softly, sternly as he got up as well. He took a step towards her, and then stumbled slightly as he hit an invisible wall. He looked up in shock as Kimiko turned quickly away, hand up protectively in front of her. She glared at them, but her hand trembled as she kept up the shield.

 

“I said stay away. Just leave me alone. I don’t want or need any of you. I never have,” she warned quietly, eyes wavering and hard as she glared at them. She would never hurt them, but she didn’t want them near.

 

“Yes you have, Kimiko. You just said it,” Seiji corrected softly as they stepped forward carefully.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she felt tears come to her eyes. “I’ve always been alone so I don’t need you,” she whispered harshly as she glared at them. She turned away from them as they watched her silently. “Why do you try to care so much? I’m a freak. Someone who gets her loved ones killed,” she stated in a pain-filled voice as she turned away from them and her hand slowly came down. They still couldn’t come near her, but she didn’t care.

 

“You aren’t a freak. You’re special and you’ve helped us through a lot,” Shu replied quietly, his face serious as they watched her move away slowly towards the edge of the balcony.

 

“I’m not special. I’m a mistake,” Kimiko whispered softly as she took a shuddering breath, shaking with her sorrow. “My parents and brother died and I was the only one to survive. Kaos, he died as well and I couldn’t do anything to save them.” She curled up, sobbing slightly. “I COULDN’T SAVE THEM!!” she screamed out in pain as she sobbed. She stiffened and sobbed in fear as she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close, then began struggling as she hit the strong chest that she was being held to. “Yadda!! You’ll die!! Don’t care about me! Hate me!! I don’t want you to die!!” she sobbed out and finally broke down as she hugged the strong body that was holding her gently, burying her face in the warm chest.

 

Soft fingers tenderly ran through her hair as she shook with her sobs, holding onto whoever was holding her. She felt soft touches on her shoulders and head, caressing her gently as the other four sought to soothe her as well. She trembled as warm breath caressed her cheek as her holder spoke softly to her. “Kimiko, we won’t hate you. Your love didn’t cause those accidents. It wasn’t your fault. Let us be your family, your friends.” She shivered softly as Ryo’s voice sought to soothe her. She looked up at him and sighed softly as he brushed away her tears, closing her eyes. “Let us be your loves,” he whispered softly and smiled gently when she opened her eyes again and gazed at him in longing and worry.

 

“I-I...” she trailed off, and then buried her face in his chest again, shaking. Ryo smiled softly as he held her close, surrounded by the other four as they held her as well. She relaxed slowly, comforted by their presence as they all shifted and sat down. She laid her head against Ryo’s chest, watching them all as he continued his soothing caresses on her back. “Doushite?” she asked quietly as she watched them watch her.

 

“Well, we all got to thinkin'. After everything had happened, we realized that, well, we just meant so much to each other. I mean, we understand each other, though you might not believe us,” Ryo replied with a small grin that widened as she smiled slightly back at them. “Kimiko, we’re a team. Not only that, we’re all we’ve got. We have to believe in each other, and that includes you. We’ve succeeded because of your belief in us, so we want you to know that we are there for you as well,” he declared softly, encouragingly.

 

“We’re there for ya, babe. Don’t push us away,” Shu added with a smile and a wink and she smiled back before closing her eyes and relaxing.

 

“All right, for now. We’ll see how it goes,” she agreed softly and smirked as they chuckled.

 

“I guess that’s the best we can expect,” Shin commented with a grin and silence slowly fell over them as they relaxed under the stars.

 

After a while, they began moving a bit, exhausted from the busy day and found that she was already fast asleep. With soft smiles, the five young men carefully stood and put her into bed, tucking her in safely before kissing her good night. They went to bed after Byakuen settled himself on the floor next to Kimiko, all secure in the fact that things were looking better and more secure.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 8/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine…no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: Sap, angst, some yaoi, some humor, dark, language, slight het

Pairings: various with the guys, and who knows with my OFC…sheesh…

Rating: R for lime situations, violence, and language

Note: Ok, so this is what I get for watching the DVDs. Enjoy and please review or some such!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The next day dawned bright and warm, waking Kimiko slowly with its warm rays. She blinked slowly, groaning softly in both pain and exhaustion. She just wanted to sleep the day away, but the pain succeeded in reminding her just why and what they were doing that day. She pushed herself up and held her head, taking a deep steadying breath as the world spun around her. She smiled weakly as she saw that Byakuen was gone, which meant that Jun and most likely Ryo were up. Which was all right by her. Knowing her best friend, he’d try to stop her somehow.

 

Standing slowly, she braced herself on the bed post before reaching for her robe and hairbrush. She needed a shower desperately to get rid of all the blood and grime that had collected on her the past two days. Sighing, she started slowly for the bathroom, groaning as she leaned against the wall as she gauged the distance. Oh it was a long way…

 

She started forward at a snail's pace, bracing herself on the wall as she went along before coming just across from the bathroom. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing herself before she headed for the room. She stopped suddenly as a wave of dizziness hit her and she wavered, pitching forward. But her fall forward was stopped as strong arms grabbed her around her waist and steadied her. “Kimiko-chan? Daijoubu?” Seiji whispered in worry as he held her close, noticing how her body shook and radiated exhaustion. “You should be in bed,” he commented with a frown as he turned her in his arms and held her close.

 

“I’m so dirty, Seiji. I just want to get clean, onegai?” Kimiko whispered painfully, tearfully as she looked up at him helplessly.

 

“Don’t cry, Kimiko-chan. Do you want me to help you?” Seiji asked tenderly as he brushed away her tears, holding her steadily. He studied her eyes as a flash of fear, hope, and wariness clouded them before she nodded desperately. Her fingers clenched in his shirt as she trembled and he rubbed her back. “Don’t worry, Kimiko-chan. I won’t hurt you or anything like that. I’ll help you get clean,” he whispered with a reassuring smile before helping her towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and looked at her as she stood near the sink, watching him fearfully, yet hopefully, her arms wrapped around her waist in a sign of vulnerability that tore his heart. Slowly, he took off his shirt, then went past her and started the shower, letting the steam rise up as he faced her.

 

Her eyes were downcast as her fingers fumbled with her shirt buttons, slipping clumsily on them. She looked up as he stepped closer, his gaze intent upon her as he began to unbutton her shirt for her, keeping their eyes locked as she was slowly exposed. The night shirt fell to the ground at their feet, leaving her naked before him and she crossed her arms over her chest protectively. She shivered and trembled as he gently brushed his hands over her arms, then up to her shoulders before he hugged her to his chest.

 

He didn’t move as he held her close, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her head when she relaxed and bit by bit wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him desperately. He rubbed her back soothingly before leaning back and smiling down at her. He sat her on the chair and stepped back, pushing off his pajama bottoms and letting them lay with her clothes. He smiled again as he watched her leisurely take in the sight of him naked, allowing her to become used to the sight before moving forward and helping her to stand.

 

He chuckled as she flushed and smiled as she locked eyes with him in surprise and embarrassment, her cheeks pink. He rubbed her back and cocked an eyebrow as she leaned into him suddenly, resting her reddening cheek against his chest. He leaned in, resting his cheek on her head. “Trust me, Kimiko. I won’t do anything apart from what you need,” he whispered, tightening his hold as she nodded quickly, sharply. He turned them to the steaming shower and helped her in, following after her into the hot water.

 

She moaned softly as she stepped into the steady stream, tipping her head back in bliss as she braced herself on the wall, letting the steaming liquid wash over her. He found himself just studying her, his gaze running appreciatively over her slender body, noting recent and past injuries that marred her pale skin. He let her stand for a bit before moving forward and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close as he buried his face in her neck. He expected her to stiffen, to push him away, but instead she relaxed against him and turned her head just a bit to allow him more room. It was the first sign that she had shown of being open to their offers and it gave him a warm feeling that she was showing it first to him truly.

 

Softly, he placed a kiss on her neck, smiling as she shivered and grabbed his arms, holding him close. She wasn’t fighting him, which was unusual and relieving at the same time. But he pushed aside his desire as he turned her around and reached for the shampoo they had designated ‘Kimiko’s’ and poured some into his hand while he held her against him. She watched him, and then looked up into his eyes as he put aside the bottle before he began to lather up her hair.

 

She sighed and let her eyes close, laying her head trustingly on his chest as he washed her hair before rinsing the ebony cascade, fingering the wet strands in an effort to help with the rinsing. He took up the conditioner and brushed it through her hair, combing the strands into silky wetness before taking up the sponge and shower gel. She looked up at him worriedly as he put a large dollop of the gel onto the sponge, and then lathered it up. He smiled warmly at her before he began to wash her gently, yet thoroughly.

 

Her breath hitched as he washed her, her eyes wide as she held onto him while trembling, but her fear was unsupported as he kept himself in check in all areas. He helped her back into the spray, rinsing her body and hair off steadily as he rubbed her back, keeping his gaze locked with her own. She suddenly pulled him closer to her into the spray, smiling as he grunted in surprise as he tried not to crowd her as he was dampened for his own bathing. She reached over and retrieved one of the bottles, opening it as she stood in his hold and smelled it, smiling as she closed her eyes. “This one. I like this one on you the most,” she whispered softly before looking up at him.

 

He smiled back at her in bemusement before obliging her and stepping them back so she could wash his hair as well. “How do you know this is the one I use?” he asked distantly as he leaned into her touch, eyes closing in pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly before urging him under to rinse.

 

“I remember when you held me. This smell...I like this smell…” she whispered in reply before taking up the shower gel for him. She kept her eyes locked with his own as she poured a blob onto the sponge and began to clean him. She let her free hand follow the sponge, her gaze never leaving his even as she knelt to clean his lower body. When she stood again, he held her close to him, letting the water wash away the soap suds as they studied each other’s eyes, neither moving as the hot water washed around them both in a cleansing stream. He leaned his head in suddenly and kissed her lightly, only intending it to be a gentle kiss.

 

But she surprised him again by pressing into the kiss, lacing a hand into his wet hair and holding him close as she returned the kiss as well as she could for all her inexperience. He groaned deeply, crushing her to him as he gave in and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along her lips before pressing it inside of her hot mouth, swallowing her gasp and moan of pleased surprise.

 

He expertly showed her what he liked, swirling her tongue with his own before sucking on it lightly, earning a whimper of need as she tried to copy him, sending flares of desire throughout his body. Their kiss slowly broke and he held her close as he buried his face in her neck and shoulder, gulping down air in an effort to control himself as well as get oxygen into his singing body. She panted just as hard as she held onto him, shaking with uncertainty and awakened need. “Why…why don’t you continue?” she suddenly whispered against his shoulder as she pressed closer.

 

“Because you are exhausted and injured. I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to be healthy when we finally make love to you,” Seiji whispered huskily as he nuzzled her neck, rubbing her back soothingly as she stiffened in surprise.

 

She looked up at him, blinking in confusion. “But, you have wanted to have sex with me…” she trailed off, biting her lip in sudden disheartened realization. “You don’t want me?”

 

“Iie! We do!” Seiji replied in sudden comprehension as he cupped her face before bringing her hand between them to his hardened cock. “More than anything, but we want you to know us as we wish to know you: fully with no restraints,” he added tenderly as she gazed wide-eyed at him. He nodded as a question appeared in her eyes as she took her hand away from him and wrapped it around his waist. “When we make love, it’s with everything in us. It’s an affirmation to each other that we love each other, that we are alive and together. It is a declaration of life when we make love, not just a mating of our bodies. When I am with Shin, Shu, Touma, and Ryo, I am making them know how much I appreciate and respect them. And it is intense. We want you able to do the same and not lay there like a lump. We want you to explore us, find what we like, just as we will do to you over and over again, reaffirming our love and respect of you,” he stated softly as he tightened his hold on her, smiling as she smiled in hope and joy.

 

“Honto ni?” she whispered pleadingly as she cupped his face with the hand that had been thread in his hair.

 

“Honto. Besides, we don’t want your first time anywhere but in a bed so we can all curl up with you and each other after wearing ourselves out,” Seiji replied with a wink, smiling more as she gasped and giggled shyly, looking down as she blushed. “Oh Kimiko, we have such dreams to fulfill with you,” he whispered lovingly, longingly as he cupped her chin and brought her face up so they could gaze at each other again.

 

“I look forward to it,” she responded firmly as she pressed closer to Seiji, smirking as he groaned deeply. “Should I help…?” she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

 

Smirking back at her, Seiji leaned back just enough so he was braced against the wall with her against his side. He brought his hand up and brushed it across her face before looking down, encouraging her silently to watch as he curled that hand around his throbbing member. He smiled as her breath hitched and her eyes widened while she watched him stroke himself slowly, teasing himself as he groaned slightly in pleasure. “Does it hurt, Seiji?” she asked in softly as she watched, then lifted her hand up and brushed it over his hand as it moved.

 

His breath caught as he shook his head, his hips rocking up into his hand before he grabbed her hand in a gentle hold. He didn’t say anything as he guided her, observing her fascination as she took up the simple, yet mind blowing rhythm that was pushing him towards release. His breathing became faster, more erratic as she sped up on her own, her gaze intent on what she was doing as she pressed closer to him, tilting her head to the side as he buried his face in her neck with a moan of need, his hips bucking faster into her hold.

 

He shifted suddenly, pressing his knee between her legs and causing her to cry out softly in surprise as she straddled his thigh and rubbed against him. He brought his head up and locked eyes with her again as she whimpered in pleasure, arching against him as he began rocking his thigh against her aching center, causing her to ride him as her hand stroked him shakily. He bit his lip on his need to speak his pleasure as his hand kneaded her ass, causing her to arch against him as they moved faster. His eyes never left her face, nor her his as they got each other off, their bodies sliding together frantically in passion. She gasped softly and arched suddenly, her eyes wide in shock and intense pleasure as her climax hit her hard, shaking her body with tremors as she clung to his shoulder.

 

He grunted softly as he was squeezed by her shaky hand, but never stopped watching her as his own orgasm washed over him, spattering his stomach and her hand as he trembled as well. His hold tightened on her as the water cleaned them, but she brought her hand up as she panted, looking at her come covered hand. She looked up at him, and then smiled slyly before licking at the white fluid, tasting it.

 

He groaned aloud at that, his eyes wide with the sheer sensuality that was in front of him before she washed her hand and pressed closer to him lazily, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around her as he pressed a kiss to her head, smiling tenderly at the sated look on her relaxed face. But he blinked in surprise as she whispered, “Arigato, Seiji for that. I didn’t know it was so intense.”

 

“Was that your first?” he asked softly as he nuzzled her head, smiling as she blushed and nodded. “Then later, we shall be extra careful and extra thorough. You were so beautiful to watch,” he murmured, grinning as she blushed even more and buried her face in his shoulder.

 

“You were incredible to watch, Seiji,” she replied softly, hunching closer to him as she flushed red. He chuckled softly as he nuzzled her head, and then kissed her as she looked up at him. He moaned softly as she pressed to him, and then smiled as she looked at him as the kiss ended. She smiled back at him, eyes sparkling. “Is it always this intense?” she asked innocently, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pleasure.

 

He laughed and shook his head, grinning widely as she stared at him in both concern and amazement. “Iie, it is more intense. Especially when you get into the kinky things,” he replied laughingly, chuckling as her eyes widened even more in amazement. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. “Ah, my lovely Kimiko, you are so innocent in the most wonderful of experiences. I look forward to helping you learn so much more,” he whispered tenderly.

 

Kimiko smiled as laid her cheek on his shoulder. “I look forward to it as well, my Seiji,” she murmured softly, smiling at him as he gazed at her. They kissed again before they moved apart and straightened up. Kimiko groaned as she moved, leaning on him heavily. “Oi, I think I’m worse than when I went to take my shower!” she cried, and then giggled as he turned off the water and kept his arm around her waist, steadying her.

 

“Are you sure you wish to come with us?” he asked in concern as he helped her out of the shower, sitting her down on the chair before grabbing a towel to wipe her off.

 

“Hai. I have to and you know it, Seiji,” Kimiko replied softly as she obediently lifted her legs and arms to allow him access, blushing brightly as he stood her up and wiped her bottom off before wrapping the towel around her. He wiped himself off as she sat down, towel drying his hair as he stretched. She sighed as she watched him, and then blinked as he gazed at her intently. She tried to smile as reassuringly as possible for him. “Daijoubu. I’ll sleep on the way. Promise,” she added, waving her hand.

 

She blinked again as he knelt by her, holding her hand tightly in his own as his eyes searched her own. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze as well as how close his naked body was to her own barely clad one. Finally, he whispered, “Your strength need not just be your own. Let us be your strength as well. Don’t overdo it this time, all right?”

 

She nodded, and then sighed softly as he kissed her, cupping her face as his lips tenderly tasted her before he stood, slowly breaking the kiss. She looked up at him dazedly before eeping as he stood her up and took away the towel, wrapping her in her robe. He took up the towel and began briskly drying her hair, grinning as she giggled and peeked up at him playfully before he sat her down on his lap. She squirmed, then eeped again, staring at him in surprise as he spanked her lightly on the thigh to stay her before he started combing her hair carefully.

 

He chuckled very softly as she purred and leaned into his touches, then allowed him to stand her up again so he could tie a towel around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he opened the door to the bathroom and led her out; steadying her as he took her back to her room so she could finish getting dressed.

 

He stopped outside of her bedroom, gazing at her as intently as she stared up at him, neither truly wishing to part. He cupped her cheek again and kissed her softly, sighing into her mouth as she eagerly pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as her mouth opened for him. They kissed heatedly for a minute before breaking again and he smiled at her. She smiled back, then turned and went into her room, smiling at him from over her shoulder as she shut her door behind her.

 

With a sigh of contentment, Seiji went to his own room, smiling softly as he set about getting ready for the day. He went downstairs after that, almost humming as he sat down and poured himself some tea before taking some of the breakfast that had been made by Shin and ignoring the looks that were being cast on him by his lovers.

 

Shu cocked an eyebrow, and then smirked as he looked at the other three. “All right. Who laid him good last night?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Not me,” Touma replied with a shrug, tilting his own eyebrow up as Ryo and Shin both shook their heads in denial. They all focused on Seiji intently, finally breaking through his happy reverie with the intensity of their curiosity.

 

“Nani?” he asked before sipping his tea.

 

“Who did you sleep with, Seiji?” Shin asked quietly as he put his own scoop of fruit down.

 

“If you mean, had sex with, no one,” Seiji replied with a shrug, further confusing them as they looked at each other. “If you mean bonded with, Kimiko,” he added, smirking as they stared at him in shock.

 

“Nani?! When?! How?! Details, man!” Shu demanded as he leaned in closer, eyes wide with shock and jealousy, which was mirrored by the other three.

 

Shrugging as he sipped his tea again, then enjoyed a piece of steak, Seiji deliberately drew it out. “We didn’t have sex, but we were intimate. I found her in the hall, on her way to take a shower and barely caught her before she fell. She accepted my offer of help and we had a serious talk as well as some other things,” he explained, shrugging aside their focused stares.

 

“Other things?! Like what?!” Ryo interrogated intently as he scooted closer, eyes alight with both curiosity and worry.

 

“Like me riding his thigh as I stroked him off,” Kimiko’s blunt comment threw them all off and Shu fell out of his chair with a cry of shock as they all looked over at where she stood by the doorway. She grinned as Seiji snickered while the others stared at her and she shrugged. “Gomen, but you did ask for specifics,” she added airily as she came over and slid into her seat between Ryo and Seiji.

 

Smiling at her, Seiji brushed his hand along her cheek before serving her some tea and breakfast as the other four watched them in both shock and envy. They were also worried and more than a little pleased at the signs of contentment and peace that mingled with the fatigue in her eyes. Ryo placed his hand on her hand, gazing at her as she looked at him in question. “Are you really all right, Kimiko?” he asked softly, tenderly.

 

Reaching up, Kimiko cupped Ryo’s face gently before leaning in and brushing her lips over his. “Hai, I’m feeling fine, Ryo. I’ll take a nap on the way. Just let me be with you, onegai,” she whispered in reply as she gazed at him steadily.

 

Cheeks pinking just a bit, Ryo nodded before impulsively hugging her close, burying his face in her neck as he held her and was held in return. Kimiko buried her face within his shoulder, holding tightly to his shoulders as she took strength from him. She felt Seiji’s gentle touch on her back, then Shin’s hands on her own around Ryo’s shoulders.

 

Without looking, she knew that Touma and Shu were shifting closer so that they could connect with her as well and the thought alone filled her with warmth and love so intense it took her breath away. She felt one with them, even without any physical intimacy, clinging to the intimacies of their souls that she shared with them. She knew that, if they survived this latest Majin, that she would indeed finally give over to what they all needed in their souls.

 

After a few silent minutes, she sat back and smiled at them before digging into the breakfast that was before them. She swallowed a bite, and then winked at them. “I look forward to…bonding…with the rest of you,” she stated coyly, snickering as Shu and Ryo both choked on their food, coughing, while Touma and Shin stared at her in shock, food half way to their mouths. Seiji snickered softly as he sipped his tea, ignoring the glares that a recovering Ryo and Shu shot him.

 

Nasuti came into the room, and then smiled broadly at Seiji and Kimiko as she brought over another plate of food. “Ohayo! You both look well today!” she said cheerfully.

 

“As do you, Nasuti-san,” Kimiko replied warmly, and then glanced over as the door slammed and Jun ran in, followed by Byakuen. Leaning down, Kimiko hugged Byakuen tightly before offering him some of her food, grinning as Ryo protested and swatted at her. Jun bounced into his chair, eyes wide with delight at the playfulness that threaded through their group, so different from the despair and coldness that had dominated for a long time.

 

They finished breakfast, then either climbed into Nasuti’s jeep or onto Byakuen’s back in Jun and Ryo’s case, and headed for Aokigahara to find the Go Retsu Ken. Kimiko sat by the window with Seiji next to her and fell asleep, just as she had promised. Shu, Shin, and Touma watched the two silently, envious of the trust that Kimiko was showing towards Seiji as well as the possessiveness that was the blond’s demeanor, even with them. But they soon started discussing what was coming up, knowing that they were going to have to focus for Ryo.

 

The drive was peaceful for most of the way, but it didn’t last as long as they had hoped as Kimiko suddenly woke with a scream. She sobbed and curled away from Seiji, shaking as she hugged herself tightly. "Fire! Fire no! 'Kaasan! 'Tousan! Shinji!" She sobbed even harder as she curled up, shaking. Seiji wrapped his arms around her, stilling her struggles as he murmured soothingly to her, aided by Shin and Shu as they rubbed her hands or head. Finally she calmed after a few minutes and rested against Seiji, sniffling occasionally as she was rocked. She whimpered and coughed, burying her tear streaked face in his chest as they watched her in confusion.

 

"Shinji was your brother, wasn't he?" Shin asked softly as he pet her hand, holding firm when she moved to take her hand away from him when she peeked up. Her eyes saddened as she nodded and he smiled gently at her. "Maybe some day you could tell us what happened," he suggested before kissing the back of her hand.

 

Smiling in a mixture of sorrow, relief, and gratitude, Kimiko nodded before she relaxed against Seiji and fell into a peaceful sleep. The four young men looked at each other and nodded silently. They would take away her pain and become her family.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo smiled as he lounged against a boulder, watching as the little red jeep pulled up, carrying within it his friends and lovers. He glanced over as Byakuen suddenly rumbled softly, his brown eyes narrowed with worry as he watched the others come out while Jun greeted them. 'Something must have happened,' he noted, cocking an eyebrow as he saw Shu steady a very pale Kimiko as she came out.

 

He caught Shin's gaze and was given a rough summary of what happened. He smiled tenderly at Kimiko when their gazes locked and she smiled back, reassuring. With laughter, chatter, and high hopes, they headed into the forest surrounding the mountain.

 

But as they walked along, Kimiko kept looking around, her shoulders twitching as if she was uneasy. When Jun asked her what was wrong, she smiled and simply replied that she felt the need to scout ahead. Seeming to come to a decision with that admittance, she leapt to the trees, ignoring the laughing calls from the others as she ran along the branches, searching for the watching eyes she knew were observing them.

 

She tilted her head as she came to a stop in a large oak, her watchful eyes scanning the forest as she balanced. She didn't hear Shu land next to her, but felt his strong arm around her waist and gave him a distracted smile before resuming her search. Shu searched as well, but for the entrance to the cave that they were looking for, and found it not long after he caught up with Kimiko. They both jumped down, but Kimiko kept quiet on why she had done what she did as they came to the large crack in the ground that led to an underground cave and the Go Retsu Ken.

 

"Well we better start down," Ryo stated cheerfully as they looked for a path down. But he looked around sharply as a couple of shouts of surprise startled him and saw, to his shock and amusement, that Shin and Seiji were yelling at Kimiko, for she had opted for the straight forward approach: straight down.

 

"Jun be careful!" Nasuti cried fearfully as he laughed and gawked over the edge, watching along with the others as Kimiko landed gracefully on the ground.

 

"Catch me, oneesan!" Jun suddenly shouted before jumping down, avoiding the lunging grabs from Shu and Shin as he jumped. They yelled in horror, but then chuckled as Jun's descent slowed suddenly, earning a squeal of laughter from the young boy as Kimiko floated him down into her arms. "Wai! Sugoina! Let's do that again!" Jun cried excitedly, earning a laugh from Kimiko as he hugged her.

 

"You two daredevils stay there and just watch out!" Shu shouted down irritably, earning unrepentant giggles from the two miscreants as the others started down the much safer, albeit slower, route along the side.

 

Kimiko began walking slowly around the rocky hold of the twin blades, her hand up and glowing slightly as she tested the magical field around them. She glanced over as the others joined them before going over to them. "There is a barrier around it that is very old and powerful," she informed them, grinning as Ryo wrapped his arm around her waist and murmured something in her ear. She giggled softly and poked him, shaking her head before pecking him on the cheek lightly.

 

"Well then, let's break this barrier!" Shu stated boldly as he hauled up a large boulder.

 

“Matte Shu!” Kimiko cried too late as she reached for him just as he threw the boulder at the magical safeguard, causing it to break apart and send crackling energy all around them. They dove to the ground in alarm, waiting for it to calm down. Growling, Kimiko hit Shu upside the head. “Baka! I already checked that! It won’t even open to my power!” she snapped at him, earning a sheepish grin from him.

 

“Ah gomen,” Shu apologized before they were able to stand. “So what do we do?” he asked as he rubbed his head.

 

“Well, if Kimiko’s power can’t break it, maybe we need to overload it somehow,” Touma suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Right! Reikai!” Seiji shouted before he led the race outside of the barrier while Jun, Nasuti, and Kimiko stood back with Byakuen. They watched as the Troopers called upon the protective shield they had used to protect Nasuti and Jun in Shinjuku against the then evil Shuten. As they watched, the barrier crackled and bent, shimmering against the more powerful shield as they resisted each other. Suddenly, the barrier lifted up, momentarily spiraling out of the way as Ryo dove in and grabbed the swords, landing next to Kimiko.

 

“Yatta! You got them, Ryo!” Shu shouted excitedly as they watched him examine the swords.

 

But it didn’t last as Ryo growled and nearly sobbed as he fell to his knees, smashing the swords as easily as toothpicks. “These aren’t real! These swords…these swords are…”

 

“Fake!” Seiji cried in astonishment and dismay. Laughter echoed around them evilly, startling them as they tried to come to terms with the fact that the swords were fakes.

 

“Who’s there?!” Touma demanded as they stood together defensively, looking around warily as the laughter increased.

 

“Show yourself!” Ryo demanded angrily as he dashed his tears away, eager for a fight with whoever was mocking them.

 

“Lost your swords, Rekka? Too bad that *I* have them,” the Youja stated smugly as he appeared along with the armored black tiger that had attacked them before. He pulled out the twin swords that had been forged and all could feel the power. “The Go Retsu Ken will not tolerate such weaklings.”

 

“Kenbukyou of the Youjakai! I should have known!” Kimiko shouted as she shook her fist at them.

 

“How you know me is interesting, Reikon no yoroi. However, your knowledge will do you no good now!” Kenbukyou sneered before leaping up to attack them.

 

“Armor up!” Touma shouted and they armored up swiftly before meeting the attack. Kimiko stayed close to Jun and Nasuti, struggling to keep up her shield around them, but Kokuen attacked her, sending her rolling with a cry.

 

“Kimiko!” Seiji came to her aid, slicing at Kokuen and sending the tiger back, only to have it attacked by an enraged Byakuen. The battle became pitched as power crackled, yet Kenbukyou mocked Ryo as he kept his blades in their sheathes.

 

Finally, Touma ordered the shiroi yoroi’s calling, ignoring Kimiko’s demands for them not to as the Youja Majin mocked them from above. But their zeal was their downfall as, with the pressure of the immense power, Ryo’s swords shattered. They didn’t have time to react as Kenbukyou dove in, seeking the last attack.

 

But it was blocked as Byakuen took most of the strike, with Kimiko taking the rest. Both landed heavily in front of Ryo, struggling to stay standing as they glared at the Majin. Impressed, Kenbukyou sheathed his swords and straightened. “I shall honor your tiger, who is like my own Kokuen in this day and your Reikon truly earned the soul of loving sacrifice. I shall cease this battle. But next time shall not be so lenient on you, Rekka,” he declared before leaving, his laughter echoing in the cave.

 

With a groan, Kimiko collapsed to the side, fighting to stay by Byakuen as the others cried out and rushed to her and Byakuen’s aid. This battle had been more than costly. It had been eye-opening.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chap. 2: Paths Chosen. Pt. 9/9

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine…no sue…yadda yadda

Warnings: Sap, angst, some yaoi, some humor, dark, language, het, death?

Pairings: various with the guys, and in this one Seiji/OFC

Rating: NC-17 for lemon situations of the het kind, violence, and language

Note: Ok, so this is what I get for watching the DVDs… Enjoy and please review or some such!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

*~flashback~*

_Other realm_

 

Sighing softly as she leaned her head back against the tree she had taken refuge under, Kimiko closed her eyes on the fatigued tears that threatened to spill forth once more from her violet eyes. It had been a close call, but her desperation had motivated her into doing whatever she could after that last battle.

 

*~flashback~*

 

"Byakuen! Kimiko! Hold on!" Shu cried as they ran to their two fallen friends. Touma supported Kimiko as she struggled to remain upright, though her insides were screaming in protest from the blow they'd sustained, while Ryo and Shu tried to steady Byakuen.

 

Leaning forward abruptly, Kimiko held onto Byakuen as she panted through her pain. /Hold on, Byakuen! I will take us to safety and treat your wound!/ she urged him as she scratched behind his ears soothingly.

 

He looked up at her, groaning in pain. /Iie, my friend. You are too weak and injured yourself,/ he replied painfully as he panted lightly.

 

/Not enough to hinder me, my friend. Hold on!/ she retorted acidly before looking at the others. "Take hands, all of you and one of you put your hand on me. I will teleport us to a cabin nearby," she ordered crisply, sharply as she shifted carefully to her knees.

 

"Iya, Kimiko! You are injured too!" Touma protested as he tried to stop her while the others hesitantly followed her orders.

 

"Just do it, Touma! We don't have time!" she cried, tears rolling down her face as she stared at his stunned face. He swallowed hard and nodded before taking Jun's hand and placing his own hand on her arm. With a nod, Kimiko let her mind roam until she found what she was looking for and glowed brightly, the glow swiftly spreading to the others before they vanished.

 

They all cried out in surprise as they looked around, disoriented with the different surroundings. Kimiko slumped forward, breathing heavily as she trembled before she spoke. "All right, listen up. Nasuti-san, I will teleport you to your jeep. Go back down the path and you shall find a fork in the road to the left. Take it. It will lead to this cabin," she instructed, nodding as Nasuti nodded in understanding before she vanished.

 

"Kimiko, you have to rest! This isn't good for you!" Shin protested as she leaned heavily against Byakuen, shaking even harder.

 

"Now is not the time, Shin! Seiji, outside in the forest you will find these herbs," Kimiko stated as she looked over at Seiji, her eyes glowing as she showed him mentally what he was looking for. He nodded sharply and smiled at her as she sighed in relief. "Clip two of the first and three of the second and bring them in. Nasuti will know what to do with them. Touma." She looked over at the blue haired young man and waited until he looked at her. "In the kitchen, boil two cups of water. You'll be mixing in the herbs once they are mashed to make a paste. Then I'll need a bowl of boiled water for cleaning. Shin, Shu, I need you to find cloth and make strips. Take Jun with you," she ordered finally.

 

"Demo, oneesan! I want to stay here!" Jun cried in dismay as he hugged Byakuen's large head.

 

"Now is not the time, Jun, onegai! I need you to go!" Kimiko berated him sharply, then relented as she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Onegai, Jun. I don't want you here for this. Onegai," she whispered softly, shakily. He nodded reluctantly, then followed after Shin and Shu in their search for cloths.

 

"I'm sorry. Byakuen I'm so sorry…"

 

She looked over and felt her heart break as she saw Ryo bent over Byakuen, clutching the furry mane of her friend as he shook with silent sobs. Byakuen was licking Ryo's face, trying to soothe him in his pain, but she could tell that Ryo's guilt was heavy even without her powers. She placed her hand on his clenched fist. "Ryo, I need you to be strong for me," she whispered quietly, smiling faintly as he looked up at her in surprise, his face streaked with tears. "I need your help. I can't do this alone. You have to be strong for me and Byakuen, ok?" He nodded, then shifted over to help her with her preparations to heal Byakuen.

 

*~end flashback~*

 

Sighing weakly, Kimiko didn't stop the tears that finally rolled down her face. It had taken her two hours to heal Byakuen enough to her satisfaction that he could heal safely on his own, but they both knew that, if they were to get Ryo's swords, there was going to have to be some sacrifice. Her heart ached for Ryo, but she knew that he didn't have the emotional strength to do what needed to be done. He was going to need a push to do what had to be done, but the cost was going to be very high.

 

Starting as a body fitted itself next to her, Kimiko looked up into gentle lavender eyes and smiled slightly as Seiji wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close. He pressed a kiss to her head as she leaned into him, snuggling close as he rubbed her back. "Seiji."

 

"Hey, why are you out here alone?" Seiji asked in reply as he nuzzled her head tenderly.

 

"I needed to just rest. Without any of you near. It's easier that way so I can focus myself," Kimiko explained softly as she rubbed her nose into his chest, curling into him.

 

"You are still injured," Seiji murmured as he rubbed around to her front and cupped her stomach, hearing her hiss in pain. "Bruised, huh? That was quite a hit you took from Kenbukyou," he commented as he held her close. She moaned as his hand began to glow softly, spreading warmth into her and healing her enough to dull her pain.

 

"Arigato…" Kimiko whispered in relief as she sagged against him, holding onto him tightly as he rubbed her stomach soothingly. She moaned again, this time in pleasure as she was soothed by his touches and she nuzzled his chest. "You feel so good. So warm…" she mumbled as he shifted his hand and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close.

 

He chuckled as he rubbed her back while they sat in silence, content with each other. She moved suddenly, brushing her lips along his neck before leaning up and looking at him, searching his curious gaze as she shifted closer to him. She sighed and looked down, tears in her eyes as she realized that she might end up breaking her promise to be with them soon. Almost blindly, she looked up and kissed him softly, threading her fingers in his blond hair as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the heated kiss. She wanted to give him so much, to keep her promise to herself and them, but she couldn't.

 

Moaning breathily as his fingers massaged along her back, Kimiko arched against him, her tongue playing with his as she rocked closer to him. He groaned and rocked against her, filling her with delight at how excited he was and her hand trailed down to open his fly and slip in to caress his hardness there. She gasped in his mouth as his hand squeezed her ass before moving over her hip and under her shorts to caress her entrance.

 

She whimpered as she rocked, then cried out softly as he pressed a finger inside of her. She rocked, then rocked again, faster as she felt him push in a second finger, thrusting them inside of her as he watched her move on his fingers. She trembled, tears of pleasure and love running down her cheeks at the gentle touch he gave to her and the silent joy in his eyes as he observed her.

 

But she wanted more, so much more. Something to give her a lasting memory until they met again. She reached down and gazed at him. "Onegai, Seiji, onegai. Inside me please. I want to feel you fully. I want to be one with you fully," she pleaded longingly as she clenched her one hand in his shirt and her other hand caressed him.

 

Eyes widening, Seiji shook his head. "We are waiting, remember? The…the guys…"

 

She brushed her lips over his, stopping his protests. /Onegai, Seiji my love. I need something…something to hold onto in these dark times. I almost lost Byakuen and Ryo is upset and I-I am losing you and the guys. Onegai…onegai…/ she pleaded, sobbing into his mouth as she pleaded.

 

He moved his mouth to her neck as he hugged her close, then shifted them so they were laying out, her underneath him. "Ai shiteru, Kimiko. Ai shiteru," he whispered as he pushed down her shorts and panties while she undid his pants and pushed them out of the way. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. He gazed at her before leaning in and kissing her so passionately that it stunned her as he pushed inside of her in one thrust.

 

She cried out as she was breached, but it was swallowed by his mouth as he stilled within her, caressing her soothingly while she trembled with the shock of losing her virginity. He slowly then began to rock against her, moving inside of her in long slow thrusts as he continued his loving kiss, groaning in sync with her as they began to move together in the ancient rhythm.

 

Her head fell back in pleasure as he picked up speed and depth, clinging to his arms as he braced himself above her, their bodies writhing together as they sought the edge of bliss with each other. She whispered to him loving words as she clung to him desperately, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips as they piston into her, filling her repeatedly while his own voice echoed her sentiments with tender phrases and repeated assurances of his love.

 

He suddenly began moving frantically, causing her to arch in pleasure as he pushed her legs up more, allowing him to go farther into her as they neared their climax. He kissed her hard again as he thrust rapidly in her, growing frantic as she tightened around him. They muffled each other's screams as they climaxed as one, arching into each other as they clung to one another while shaking with their release.

 

They collapsed together, panting hard as they trembled occasionally from aftershocks of their explosive release, but soon calmed as satiation washed over them in the afterglow. Seiji leaned up and brushed his lips over hers before kissing her deeply, drawing a loving moan from her as he rubbed her back soothingly. /You were wonderful, my Kimiko,/ he whispered to her as they kissed.

 

/I feel you. Oh Seiji, ai shiteru…/ Kimiko replied adoringly as she smiled up at him before snuggling close. They drifted off together into a light nap, but Seiji had a feeling that something was wrong. For under the sated glow, he could sense in her a resignation and sorrow that he feared would bring doom.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The moon touched Kimiko's face as she woke up from her sleep and she sighed sadly. She leaned up and gazed down at Seiji as he slept next to her before she leaned in and caressed her lips over his cheek in a silent farewell. After they had woken from their nap, they had returned in time for dinner, but the melancholy in the group had been palpable. Ryo was distant with them, lost in his own contemplations, and the others were tiptoeing around him warily. After that, they had sat together for a while before parting for bed and Seiji had joined her not long after the others had gone to bed, making love to her again before they fell asleep curled around each other.

 

But now, it was time. Carefully, she silently slipped from the bed and got dressed in her nightgown, then donned her subyoroi before going outside and to the door that led to Ryo's room. She smiled sorrowfully as she saw Byakuen pace out before transforming into his humanoid self and meeting with her under the large pine that was in front of the cabin. She hugged him tightly, feeling his strong arms wrap around her as they silently held each other in both sorrow and support. She looked up at him finally as Kokuen's challenge floated out, earning a growl of menace from Byakuen as he looked over.

 

Reaching up suddenly, she cupped his face, causing him to look down at her slowly. "Wait for me if it comes to that," she whispered softly, sadly. "I wish we didn't have to leave them, demo…"

 

"It is the only way to make Ryo realize what he must do. The Youjakai won't be so lenient," Byakuen answered softly before turning his face to nuzzle her hand. "Kimiko, I-I always wanted to tell you…" he stopped, hesitating.

 

"I know. I love you too," Kimiko whispered softly, then sighed as he leaned his head in and kissed her deeply. They let the silence of the night wrap around them in this brief moment of peace, taking refuge in each other before they had to do what they must. But soon, reality cut through them again and they parted slowly, tasting each other gently before gazing at one another sadly. He caressed her face tenderly, tears in his eyes, which she brushed away with a loving hand. "Go, quickly. Good luck and…and try not to die. Ryo needs you," she stated as she looked down.

 

"They all need you too, Kimiko," Byakuen murmured before kissing her softly again. He transformed once more and took off at a loping run, feeling her gaze on him as he passed out of sight.

 

With a sigh, she turned back to the cabin and stepped forward, resolved. She heard Ryo calling out for them, then saw him get up hastily and rush for the door. Her eyes glowed as she came into view just before the door slammed shut and the house glowed. She went up the stairs and came to the door as Ryo pounded on it. Time to speak…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Cursing as he hit the door full force, Ryo pounded on it as his panic soared. "Kimiko! What are you doing?! Kimiko!!" he shouted as he began ramming the door with his shoulder, trying to break it down.

 

"Ryo, listen to me, onegai."

 

Kimiko's plea stopped him and he stilled, leaning his head on the cool door as he trembled. "Kimiko, please, what are you doing?" he pleaded as he put his hand on the door, sensing somehow that she was doing the same thing.

 

"What we have to. Ryo, listen. Your heart is confused…troubled. You need to focus. Byakuen and I…" He flinched as he heard her sigh sorrowfully before she continued. "We are going to get the Go Retsu Ken for you, Ryo. It's going to be tough, but use our sacrifices to find your way again, Ryo no Rekka."

 

"Nani?! Yadda!! Kimiko, you're both injured! You'll get killed!!" Ryo shouted as his alarm flew out of control and he pounded on the door again.

 

"We know." The simple words sent a chill through Ryo, stilling him once more as he stared at the door tearfully. "We'd do anything for you, Ryo. For you and the Troopers. Because we believe in and love you." She sighed again, causing his heart to ache and his longing to touch her and hold her come to the fore. "Never forget how much I love you, Ryo. Tell the others, ai shiteru. Sayonara, Sanada Ryo."

 

"Yadda! Kimiko YADDA!!" Ryo screamed as he pounded on the door, feeling her presence leave the door and be replaced by an icy dread that was almost choking. He called on his subyoroi and began ramming the door again, never realizing he was sobbing desperately as he tried to break down the door and stop his two friends from doing something so drastic.

 

"Ryo! What's going on?" Shu demanded as they all ran in, woken by his scream.

 

"Where's Kimiko?" Seiji demanded as he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the glances his lovers gave to his tousled appearance.

 

"She went…to fight…Kenbukyou…for…the swords!" Ryo explained frantically as he rammed the door, each slam punctuating his words. He barely heard them gasp in horror as he pushed on the door, shaking. He screamed as he pounded the door, sliding to the floor. "Kimiko…KIMIKO NO BAKA!!"

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko ran swiftly through the woods, following the sounds of the tigers battling before she finally came to a cliff side. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she saw Byakuen collapse with one of the swords in his mouth. "Byakuen!" she shouted before running to him, kneeling as she held his large furry head. "Baka! You weren't supposed to get injured again!" she hissed out through her tears as she held him.

 

/It's…up to you…now…/ Byakuen whispered to her as he dropped the sword in her lap.

 

"Arigato, Byakuen. Wait for me…" She stood up slowly, glaring at Kenbukyou as she held the sword steadily after calling on her yoroi. "And now, Kenbukyou, you shall battle me," she stated clearly as thunder rolled around them and the rain began to pour down.

 

"And where is Rekka? I challenged him. Are you saying that a tiger and a girl must fight his battles?" Kenbukyou scoffed as he swung his sword in challenge.

 

"Iie, demo, sometimes people need to know what they are fighting for when it is lost," Kimiko replied softly before leaping to the attack with a cry.

 

"And you expect him to learn from your deaths, is that it?" Kenbukyou demanded as he slashed at her, their swords clanging within the thunder and sending sparks onto the wet pavement. He slammed his fist into her gut, sending her flying to roll a few times before he attacked her again.

 

She grinned up at him as she blocked his blows, spitting out blood on the side. "Exactly. I will not go down without taking someone else with me to hell," she declared before pushing him off of her and springing up, only to come slashing at him again.

 

"You are an excellent fighter, Reikon. Join me and we shall become the greatest warriors in the Ningenkai and Youjakai that there ever were!" Kenbukyou declared as they slashed, parried, thrust, and swirled in a dance of death.

 

"KIMIKOOOOO!"

 

Kimiko smirked as she stood, swords locked in a move of strength on either side. "Iya, I shall never join you. I fight for my soul of love," she whispered proudly before growling and pushing him back a bit. Roaring in rage, Kenbukyou became fierce as he slashed at her, hitting, kicking, and slicing her as they fought, while the Troopers, Jun, and Nasuti arrived and went to Byakuen's side.

 

Her fight couldn't last and didn't as, with a final blow that sent her flying into the nearby cliff, Kenbukyou had her pinned, sword at her neck as she woozily looked up at him. He laughed in triumph. "The great Reikon! Dying for love!" he mocked.

 

But she only smirked at him before reaching over and touching the sword that she had been using. The sword she had retrieved with Byakuen for Ryo. Her hand glowed as she whispered, "Fight now, Ryo no Rekka. For all that is lost and all that is to be gained."  
  
"YADDA!!" Ryo's scream echoed around the cliff side and was echoed weakly by the other Troopers as she relaxed and slipped unconscious, her yoroi fading off of her and leaving her in just a nightgown that was plastered to her battered body. He took up the sword, anguish and fury sparking in his eyes as he snarled. "You'll pay for this, Kenbukyou!"

 

Laughing as he stepped back from Kimiko, the Majin tilted his head mockingly. "Oh? And do you think you have the heart to defeat me? I want the shiroi yoroi, Rekka. Bring it to me so we might battle!"

 

"Ryo, we can all take him!" Seiji protested softly as he turned to his friend.

 

"This is my battle, Seiji. Keep out of it," Ryo replied coldly before leaping to the battle.

 

"Ryo!" Shu cried as he made to move forward, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Nani? Touma!"

 

"Iya, this is Ryo's battle. They sacrificed themselves for him. It is up to him to avenge them,” Touma snapped out sharply as they watched Ryo battle fiercely with Kenbukyou.

 

But it was obvious who was the better fighter as Ryo was thrown into the cliff wall and crashed down, landing near Kimiko. He struggled up, groaning in pain as Kenbukyou flew into the air. He crawled over to Kimiko and held her close. “Kimiko, gomen ne. I failed you…” he whispered softly as he felt the beginnings of Kenbukyou’s ultra attack.

 

“Ryo…”

 

Looking down at Kimiko, Ryo felt his breath catch as he saw her looking up at him through barely opened eyelids. His eyes widened as the ground trembled around them when the attack hit, but, upon looking up, he saw a shield shimmering in place, blocking the attack. But even as he watched it bucked against the power, cracking here and there as it fought to hold. He looked back down at her, eyes spilling tears as she smiled up at him.

 

"Ryo, there is no shame in what you do…" she whispered softly, her voice barely carrying above the attack and the others' shouts. She flinched and trembled as the shield buckled more, but she gritted her teeth as she cupped his face, her own face soft with love. "Fight for it, Ryo! Protect this world! You are Rekka and no matter what happens, always remember the love that is within you. I give my life willingly for you. Take it. It's yours."

 

"Kimiko yadda!" Ryo cried, but could say no more as the shield cracked and gave way, shattering as the powerful energy strike hit them full force. He screamed in agony while her voice echoed his faintly in pain before the blinding flare of the other four yoroi joined his own in a rush of power and wind. Those that were watching in horror shielded their eyes from the glare and looked over swiftly as it cleared.

 

Gasps and cries of shock flew out from them as they saw Ryo, clad in Kikoutei, floating down to the ground. In his arms he carried the bloodied form of Kimiko as she lay limply in his hold. He gently placed her down before glaring up at the sneering Kenbukyou. "Come and fight me, Kenbukyou," he snarled out before jumping into the air.

 

"So you finally attack with your full strength, Rekka?" Kenbukyou mocked as he called upon his attack, emulated by Ryo as he too called upon Kikoutei's ultimate attack. They met in midair, once more blinding all with the dust and light that swirled around them. Silence fell upon the gathered as it cleared and the two warriors landed. But only one was the victor. Grunting, Kenbukyou looked at his empty hands in surprise before falling forward. "It would…seem…Rekka…that you…are the master…" he groaned out in pain as he collapsed.

 

Ryo went slowly over to Kimiko and tenderly gathered her into his arms, nuzzling her head as he held her close. Tears rolled down his face onto her head as he whispered, "I did it, Kimiko. I did it."

 

/I'm so proud of you…Ryo…/

 

The voice trailed off in a whisper as he went over to his lovers and friends, his heart breaking as Jun sobbed hysterically over Byakuen's body. He knelt and laid her down tenderly, holding her hand as he placed his hand on Byakuen's shoulder. "Byakuen, forgive me…" he whispered brokenly as he bowed his head.

 

But fate seemed to take pity on them as a soft glow surrounded the tiger, surprising them. Byakuen hummed before shifting and looking up at the shocked Jun. He leaned up and licked Jun on the cheek and a joyous cry left the little boy's lips as he hugged the shaggy head. Smiling in gladness, the Troopers crowded close. Suddenly though, they all seemed to stop breathing as a once familiar presence left their bond, tearing a part of them away as it was abruptly snuffed out.

 

Looking down at Kimiko slowly, ignoring the confused looks from Jun and Nasuti, Ryo touched Kimiko's face shakily, willing himself to feel a pulse as he slid his fingers to her neck. His head shook in disbelief as he stared at her peaceful countenance, shaking with the horror that he refused to acknowledge despite the evidence. "Iya...iya Kimiko..."

 

"Iya!" Seiji shouted as he moved swiftly and knelt next to Ryo, taking her into his arms as he touched her face. "You promised to be with us! Kimiko!!" he cried as he struggled to find the glow that had been her spirit within her body.

 

Suddenly, Shin was kneeling next to them and forcing Seiji to lay her on the ground. Without a word, he breathed air into her before compressing her chest in the start of CPR. Touma quickly went in as well and Ryo and Seiji moved back a bit to give them room as Shin breathed life-giving air into Kimiko while Touma pumped her heart.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_A bright golden light surrounded Kimiko as she floated within the between realm. She looked around uncertainly, not sure that she was dead yet also confused as to where she was. She heard her name being called gently and looked forward. "Who's there?" she called out as she shaded her eyes while trying to focus through the blinding light before her._

 

_"Tasaki Kimiko...you must return to the living. It is not your time yet," the voice stated softly around her, confusing her as she looked around._

 

_"Not my time? Who are you?" Kimiko called out and found herself floating in one spot, not moving either way. "What's going on here?"_

 

_"Kimiko...you have to go back."_

 

_Blinking in shock, Kimiko stared ahead as four figures materialized before her. Her eyes filled with tears as they solidified. "'Tousan...'Kaasan...Shinji...Kaos..." she whispered in joy before she tried to float towards them, reaching out for their touch._

 

_"Iie, Kimiko. You have to go back. It's not your time," Kimiko's mother said kindly as they stayed just out of her reach._

_  
Sobbing slightly, Kimiko reached desperately for them. "Yadda! I want to be with you! I miss you so much!" she cried urgently as she tried to move towards them._

 

_"Iie, oneechan! You've got guys who love you back there! We'll be together again!" Shinji replied with a bright smile as he waved._

 

_"You must go back, my daughter. Your destiny is not yet fulfilled," her father added with a sad, yet firm smile._

 

_Curling up a bit as she covered her face with her hands, Kimiko wept. "Yadda! I don't want to go back! I don't belong there!"_

 

_"That is no longer true, my child. Kimiko, hear what is waiting for you," Kaos ordered gently as the chiming of his staff rang out around them suddenly._

 

_/Kimiko! Don't die!/_

 

_Looking up, Kimiko held her breath as she heard the anguished plea. "Shu?"_

 

_/Kimiko! You promised to be with us!/_

 

_Gasping on a sob, she held herself. "Seiji!"_

 

_/Kimiko, don't abandon us now!/_

 

_"Ryo!" Kimiko choked on her tears as she ducked her head while hugging herself tightly._

 

_/Hold on, Kimiko!/_

 

_/Hang in there! You can do it!/_

 

_"Touma! Shin! Minna!" Kimiko wailed as she covered her face while tears poured down her cheeks. She trembled inside, feeling her heart break at the pain that was coming from the men that she loved. She straightened and wiped her face as she felt the warmth of their love wash over her. "I can't abandon them. I understand now," she whispered in conviction as she gazed at her family and mentor._

 

_"Matane, oneechan," Shinji responded cheekily with a wink and a wave._

 

_Nodding as she grinned back, Kimiko blew them each a kiss as she began to fall backwards. "I will be with you someday!"_

 

_"We're proud of you, Kimiko!"_

 

_"Good luck!"_

 

_Beaming at her parents' words, Kimiko nodded before focusing on Kaos one last time. "I will protect them, Kaos."_

 

_"You will and your destinies are now on the correct path. Follow them until the end of your days," Kaos responded before the bright light flared around her._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Despair was setting into the Samurai Troopers as Shin and Touma's efforts continued to not yield anything. All felt the numbness of denial setting in, but suddenly a soft gasp followed by Kimiko's body arching in spasm broke through their grief. Stunned, they stared at her as she turned to the side slightly, coughing as she gasped for fresh air. Then, all hell broke loose.

 

Whooping for joy, Shu and Ryo lunged in as the others laughed in amazement. Shin gathered Kimiko to him as tears of elation rolled down his cheek, mirrored by the others as they stared at her, firing question after question at her.

 

Smiling weakly at them, Kimiko looked at them one at a time as she lay limply in Shin's arms. "Tadaima," she whispered faintly, grinning as they blinked, then started laughing as they hugged her and each other. Jun hugged Kimiko tightly and she sighed happily. She was indeed back. "Let's go back to bed," she suggested hoarsely, winking at them as they grinned.

 

"Hai," they all replied softly, triumphant in both their victory and their miracles.

 

TBC in Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 3: Pasts Reunited!!

 


End file.
